Cycle sans fin
by Anrluz
Summary: Les persos de GW sont les réincarnations des persos de PSME ** YAOI et un peu moins prise de tête... + Apparition de Relena !!
1. Veillée

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi...

Note : Grande prise de tête pour copine Kaly...

_Cycle sans fin..._

_" De temps à autre, il se tourne vers la Lune..._

_Et la Terre voyage vers son futur, emportant avec elle de nombreux souvenirs, tout en continuant son doux mouvement circulaire. Elle doit probablement rêver elle-aussi, bercée par la douce mélodie de la lumière et de la nature, en évoquant avec nostalgie un futur très lointain..."_

( Extrait de _Please Save my Earth_, vol. 21, de Saki Hiwatari.)

1 Veillée

Son regard luit...

En flammes mon esprit...

Lune... Si belle...

Comme un soleil...

_Mon Soleil..._

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une planque quelconque, cinq jeunes hommes s'apprêtent à passer Noël... L'un d'entre eux surtout court partout, dans tous les sens. Il traverse la cuisine où un brun aux yeux verts prépare une bûche au chocolat spécial réveillon. Puis, laissant le cuisinier à son oeuvre, il gagne le salon pour la sixième fois et regarde pendant quelques secondes le Chinois et l' Arabe décorant un magnifique sapin. Ses yeux violets fixés sur les décorations multicolores s'illuminent de joie et de malice. C'est son premier Noël et tout le monde doit être à la fête !

"- Où est Hee-chan , demande-t-il soudain.

- Sûrement en train de finir un rapport, répond Quatre sans interrompre son installation.

- Vais le chercher !"

Ni Wufei ni Quatre ne semblent s'inquiéter de lui. Heero est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Lorsque Quatre prend la grande guirlande dorée, Wufei prend l'autre bout pour l'aider sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot, le plus naturellement du monde... Pourtant, au bout d'un moment...

"- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve...

- Comment ça , demande Quatre feignant l'innocence comme à son habitude.

- Raberba !"

Il est rare que Wufei l'appelle ainsi, préférant utiliser son autre nom. Quatre le regarde alors, une interrogation silencieuse dans le regard.

"- Ne te moque pas de moi... Tu peux sentir ce qu'il pense !"

Quatre soupire, il n'aime pas que l'on fasse allusion à son don. Parce que souvent suivent d'autres questions du genre...

"- Que pense-t-il de lui ?

- Fei...

- Dis-le-moi, Quatre...

- Je ne peux pas... Ce ne sont que des impressions...

- Tu peux lire ses pensées !

- Non ! Et même si je pouvais le faire, je ne le ferai pas ! C'est une violation d'esprit..., déclare Quatre avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Fei, je ne peux pas faire ça...

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense...

- Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai pas."

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard. Quatre est catégorique et Wufei cède. Il sait que Quatre a horreur d'utiliser son pouvoir, qu'il n'aime pas entrer dans l'esprit des gens... Sauf en cas de nécessité, comme lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs ennemis... Mais il aurait tellement voulu le savoir...

Duo frappe à la porte et entre presque aussitôt. Quatre a encore raison : Heero est en train de taper un énième rapport, pianotant rapidement sur son clavier... Il semble d'ailleurs très préoccupé par ce qu'il écrit. Duo tente de s'approcher en silence, afin de réussir à lire sur l'écran. Mais à l'instant où il est assez près, l'écran s'éteint.

"- Tu veux quoi, Maxwell , demanda Heero sans se retourner.

- Peuh ! C'est pas marrant ! Tu m'as entendu ! Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir quand j'arrive ?

- C'est facile. Tu n'es pas très silencieux...

- Maieuuuuh...

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- Tu viens faire la fête avec nous ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Allez... S'il te plaît Hee-chan... Pour me faire plaisir..."

Heero soupire. Il connaît Duo, il sait que ce dernier n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désire. Heero tente de refuser, mais inconsciemment son esprit se prépare déjà à passer la soirée avec les quatre autres pilotes. Existe-t-il quelqu'un capables de résister au violet des yeux posés sur lui ?... Il cède encore une fois... Comme dans son rêve...

_ Un chant étrange... Une impression de douceur... Des cheveux longs, soyeux... Si doux à toucher... Et ce regard enivrant, envoûtant... Il comprend pourquoi ils ont fait ça, mais fais quoi ? Il n'arrive pas à le savoir..._ D'ailleurs même, il ne se souvient jamais des visages des gens de ce monde. Pourtant, il sait qu'il les connaît, qu'il les a déjà aidés, qu'il les aidera à nouveau... Tel est son destin...

Ils viennent à peine d'achever le désert... Quatre remercie Trowa. Il n'avait jamais mangé un tel gâteau... Le brun hoche simplement la tête, mais lorsque Duo lui fait le même compliment, une lueur de plaisir traverse les émeraudes. Ce n'est que l'espace d'un instant, pas assez longtemps pour qu'on le remarque...

Soudain, Duo brandit un cd acheté la veille.

"- Pas ça..., murmure Heero qui a aussitôt comprit où voulait en venir l'américain.

- S'il te plaît, Hee-chan... J'ai jamais chanté pour Noël ! S'il te plaît..."

Les améthystes posées sur lui... Comment résister ? Il cède d'un mouvement de tête. Pourquoi n'a-t-il donc plus de volonté face à elles ?

"- Quat-chan ? Tro-chan ?"

Il pose la question à Quatre par habitude, sachant qu'il sera d'accord malgré sa religion... Le blond aime bien faire plaisir aux autres... Quant à Trowa...

"- Pourquoi pas , déclare le français à la surprise générale."

Deux regards étonnés se tournent vers lui, le troisième est vraiment heureux.

"- Et toi, Wuffy ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça !"

Et sur ces mots, Wufei se lève et quitte la salle à manger. Quatre aurait aimé aller réconforter son ami, mais Duo vient de le prendre par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le salon. Heero et Trowa les suivent après avoir rangé quelques plats au frigo.

Lorsqu'ils entrent, la musique monte doucement. Quatre est déjà en train de fredonner l'air principal. Duo lui passe les paroles qu'il semble avoir apprises par coeur. Ensuite, il déclare qu'il va chercher Wufei.

"- Laisse-le, le retient Quatre.

- Mais je veux qu'il chante avec nous !

- Il viendra s'il le veut...

- Mais je...

- Tu ne dois pas le forcer, chuchota Quatre.

- Tiens donc... Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as peur que je le mange ? Tu as des vues sur lui ?"

Quatre vire au rouge tant la question le gêne. Il ne peut tout de même pas trahir la confiance de son ami et dévoiler la raison de son éloignement. Mais l'accusation de Duo le surprend tellement qu'elle le laisse sans voix et le brun en profite.

"- J'ai trouvé , s'écrie-t-il. C'est ça ! Tu es amoureux de lui !

- Mais... Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- J'ai raison, j'ai raison, sautille Duo."

Quatre ne sait plus où se mettre. Il tente de contredire Duo, mais celui-ci ne l'écoute déjà plus. Et Quatre voit... Le regard blessé... C'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter...

"- Duo, tu n'es qu'un imbécile , lâche-t-il sèchement avant de sortir.

- Je crois qu'il est fâché, murmure Heero.

- Bah... Il s'en remettra, déclare Trowa avant de rejoindre Duo."

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Un chant étrange... Impression de douceur... Une voix venue d'ailleurs...

Un murmure...

"- Je ne savais pas qu'il chantait aussi bien...

- Moi non plus..."

Le silence reprend les deux hommes. Les mots n'ont plus d'importance, il n'existe rien qui puisse surpasser la sensation de pureté qui s'élève au travers de cette voix toute entière concentrée sur son chant...

Une attirance pour la voix si pure. Malgré ses dires, elle a troublé sa vie. Il s'approche et, sur le seuil de la porte, regarde les chanteurs et au centre... La voix enivrante, douce et envoûtante...

Il s'avance lentement, mais s'arrête en voyant celui qui observe... Il voulait voir le chanteur, savoir qui possède cette voix qui l'a réveillé... Mais il n'ose pas s'avancer davantage. Dans l'obscurité du couloir, il observe celui qui se tient sur le seuil. Ce dernier voit les chanteurs, il sait qui possède la voix qui redonne vie et espoir...

Mais il n'a plus besoin de la voir pour savoir qui la détient. Il sait déjà à qui elle appartient... Seulement... Il n'avait jamais chanté de mélodie aussi tendre... Est-elle dirigée à quelqu'un ? A l'un d'entre eux ? Petit à petit ce sentiment l'envahit. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chant de Noël, mais un chant d'amour... La seule question qu'il se pose encore, c'est qui... Qui est le destinataire de cette chanson ?

Mais lui...

Aimer d'un amour sans retour, passer son temps à observer l'objet de ses désirs sans que jamais celui-ci ne le sache, ne s'en aperçoive... Sans jamais qu'il devine le feu qui brûle, tout entier à ses regards pour un autre... Celui que l'on ne peut haïr, mais qui occupe tous les songes de l'être aimé...

Aimer en silence, aimer quelqu'un qui en aime un autre... Et ceci... Depuis des années... Depuis des siècles... Des millénaires ?

Son regard vacille... L'azur effleure du regard le vert naissant... Au centre de la table, un rosier nain aux petites fleurs jaunes semble danser au rythme de la mélodie...

Un malaise le saisit. Une impression d'étouffer...

_ Au milieu... Les arbres, les roseaux valsent lentement..._

_ La symphonie paraît si douce... Surjelim l'accompagne, l'entraîne... Guide les voix à travers l'air..._

_ Au centre du choeur, la douceur, pureté d'un ange dont le chant élève les coeurs..._

_ Les prêtresses marquées du sceau sacré s'avancent au centre de la vie..._


	2. Rêve

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi, futur prise de tête...

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi...

Note : J'aime trop Quatrounet...

Merci à Kaly…

Minako : Merci pour ta review

_Cycle sans fin..._

2 Rêve

Sa douce voix...

Apparence d'éclat...

Lune solennelle...

Ses yeux de miel...

_Mon effroi..._

_ La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand le songe s'envole, pend une autre tournure... Est-ce lui ? Est-ce un... Une autre ? Qui chante ?_

_ Mille visages... Mille regards... Mais toujours la même voix... Une voix qui le hante, il a déjà entendu ce chant, aimé l'interprète... Le ? La ? détester aussi..._

_ Car cette voix fit son malheur... Il la hait, ne veut plus, ne voulait plus s'en souvenir... Le passé est mort... Mais il revient inexorable et toujours... Il détruit sa vie, ses envies, et encore..._

_ Une autre voix couvre le chant. Celle-ci lui offre une autre réalité..._

_ Et soudain, deux éclats qui s'éloignent toujours, inexorablement, sans cesse... Ils partent... Car ils ne m'aiment pas... Ils ne m'aimeront jamais..._

_/ C'est l'autre qu'ils aimeront, pas toi ! **L'autre** //_

Le jeune homme se redresse d'un bond, en sueur. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar ! Quelque chose d'affreux. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent cela... Il en cherche la cause, la trouve aussitôt.

La voix chantant un cantique de Noël...

Une voix pure, trop pure... Pour son malheur...

Le jeune homme frémit et serre ses jambes entre ses bras. Il se recroqueville.

Non ! Il ne veut pas se souvenir ! Se souvenir de quoi ? Il l'ignore, il refuse simplement de replonger dans ce cauchemar...

Ne voulant plus penser, il se lève, ouvre la fenêtre et la fraîcheur l'accueille... Un frisson le saisit lorsque son regard se pose sur la lune si blanche et si belle... Un visage y apparaît lentement... Celui de son rêve il le sait. Celui qu'il était, celui qu'il aimait...

La blondeur au service de l'espoir...

Mais il ne veut plus y penser... Il s'approche davantage de la fenêtre, s'appuie sur le rebord et lève les yeux au ciel... La lune moqueuse est toujours là... Il l'observe longuement, la regarde sans cesse... et se penche...

Un cri lointain... Une mouette dans le port... Un oiseau... Libre...

Comme il voudrait être un oiseau !

La lune l'appelle, il tend la main... Ses bras se lèvent... Comme il voudrait la rejoindre, s'envoler vers elle... Se pencher encore... Et encore...

Puis soudain, il cède... Il va s'envoler...

Un mouvement brusque le plonge dans le noir...

Il tombe, il perd la raison...

Qui est-il ?

Qui aime-t-il ?

Pourquoi lui ?

On frappe à la porte.

Un grattement sensé le réveiller... Des pas... Un bruit de plateau que l'on pose sur le petit bureau... Puis un feulement, quelqu'un approche... Un grincement. On s'assoit sur le lit.

Qui ?

Il le sait, l'ignore... Ne veut pas le savoir... Il garde les yeux fermés... Ne plus voir la réalité, mais où est-elle ? N'est-ce pas plutôt un rêve ?

Une voix l'appelle. Qui est-elle ?

Un murmure...

Est-ce son nom ? Ou bien un autre ?

Qui est Quatre ?

"- Réveille-toi..."

Qui vient troubler son sommeil ?

Qui ose déranger le repos de... Qui est-il déjà ?

"- Quatre..., continue la voix."

Oui...

C'est peut-être son nom...

Mais a-t-il toujours été Quatre ?

"- Comment va-t-il, Docteur , demande Duo.

- Votre ami est en parfaite forme physique... Il semble cependant être dans un état second, comme s'il refusait de se réveiller et de voir la réalité en face...

- Et comment le soigner , interroge Heero.

- Essayez de le faire parler... D'être toujours présent s'il a besoin de quelque chose... Mais surtout, ne le brusquez pas...

- Et s'il refuse de nous parler , questionne Duo.

- Alors c'est à vous de le faire... Parlez-lui, incitez-le à se confier à vous... Quel est son meilleur ami parmi vous ? Celui dont il est le plus proche ?... S'il se sent en confiance, il se livrera sûrement plus facilement... Une fois que nous connaîtrons la cause, il sera plus facile de tenter d'y remédier... En connaissant le problème, vous trouverez la solution... Car il y a forcément une raison... On ne tente pas de se suicider pour rien !"

Le petit homme en blouse blanche et lunettes noires reprend sa trousse et sort, non sans avoir remis à Heero une ordonnance et prescrit le repos le plus complet pour le malade. Lorsque Heero revient, après avoir raccompagné le médecin, les quatre amis se concertent.

"- Mais pourquoi , s'écrie Duo. Pourquoi Quatre a-t-il fait ça ?"

Personne ne lui répond.

"- Mais dites-moi ! Tro-chan !

- Aucune idée...

- Hee-chan !

- Je ne sais pas...

- Et toi Wuffy !

- M'appelle pas Wuffy !

- Et toi, dis-moi si tu sais pourquoi Quatre a voulu se suicider ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison !

- Le Docteur a conseillé de tenter de le faire parler..., rappelle Trowa.

- Qui va se dévouer , demande Duo.

- Je pense que Wufei pourrait..., commence Heero.

- Duo serait bien..., déclare Trowa au même instant.

- Trowa a plus de chance de..., fait Wufei.

- Heero est le mieux placé pour..., répond Duo au même moment."

Finalement, Heero est désigné pour son calme et sa patience... Mais Quatre lui parlera-t-il ? Ne serait-il pas plus à l'aise avec Trowa ou Wufei... Ou même Duo ?

Les deux hommes sortent du vaisseau et entrèrent dans la base récemment découverte. Etrangement, elle n'a jamais été repérée jusqu'à maintenant... Peut-être parce qu'elle se trouve du côté sombre de la face lunaire, ou alors, parce qu'une espèce couche de poussière la recouvre, la rendant presque invisible aux regards lointains...

Au début, rien ne les étonne, puis soudain, l'impression de déjà vu, d'avoir déjà vécu... Un jour...

Cependant...

"- Quelle étrange végétation ! On dirait que tout a été envahi , déclare l'un des deux explorateurs.

- Oui, répond simplement l'autre."

Le blond regarde son compagnon. Il semble si mélancolique, si respectueux aussi, comme si une force l'envahissait doucement... La nostalgie d'un ailleurs.. D'une autre fois, d'une autre vie...

Ils avancent en silence, suivant un chemin plusieurs fois empruntés...

Etrangement, ils savent où ils vont... Ecartant les plantes, ils traversent plusieurs couloirs, visitant lentement la base oubliée et de curieux sentiments les envahissent. D'étranges souvenirs refont progressivement surface tel un rêve qui se répète... Mais la sensation d'un funeste voyage, un pèlerinage vers un obscur et sombre destin...

Plus ils avancent et plus les plantes résistent, désirant encore protéger leur secret ou leur trésor... Mais leurs efforts sont vains face aux explorateurs. Ils passent au mépris de la vie végétale, son avenir est tout tracé... Celui des hommes aussi, ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent plus reculer. Il leur est désormais impossible de retourner en arrière...

Ils doivent aller vers l'avenir... La révélation...

Le calme funèbre annonce la mort présente. Les deux hommes ralentissent leur allure alors qu'ils approchent du sanctuaire, comme un monde de repos éternels...

Le temps suspendu les surprend comme ils entrent dans la salle mortuaire...

Une étrange machine...

Et autour... Tels des tombeaux d'un autre temps, les cercueils de verre veillent encore sur les enfants d'un autre monde...

Mais l'angoisse est trop forte... La mort présente, reine souveraine d'un royaume oublié, gardienne de corps sans vie... Par sa seule présence, elle repousse les intrus qui troublent la quiétude de ce lieu sans nom...

Ils s'éloignent donc, fuient sans un mot... Ils ont peur de ce que cela veut dire, de ce qu'ils croient, l'illusion de leur vie, la réalité de leurs rêves...

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers un autre endroit. Ils marchent à grands pas, désirant oublié la mort qu'ils viennent de croiser... Elle leur fait peur, pourtant elle est leur lot... Leur destin...

Soudain, une voix les stoppe, les appelle dans une autre partie de la base...

Ils se dirigent vers elle, presque inconsciemment... Mais leurs esprits sont-ils encore présents lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle de la chanteuse ?

Elle est là. Belle comme au premier jour, au centre de la pièce recouverte de végétation... Princesse des plantes, elle chante éternellement pour elles... La cantatrice à la pure voix n'est plus qu'un simple hologramme, mais le temps n'a plus de prise sur elle... Elle chante la vie, pourtant c'est la mort qui l'entoure

Elle attire les deux hommes...

Devant son visage, sa beauté éternelle... Les souvenirs s'engouffrent en eux...

L'un tombe à genoux, bouleversé par la révélation... La déesse lui sourit...

L'autre la regarde sans un mot, religieusement, respectueux de l'immortel...

Mais il ne peut se retenir et le nom d'un autre temps franchit la barrière de ses lèvres...

_"- Mokuren..."_

Le passé est réalité.


	3. Reveil

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi, futur prise de tête...

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : Devinez qui s'est réincarné en qui...

Lyxeria : Tu as bien reçu mon résumé sur PSME ? J'espère qu'il te sera utile pour suivre ma fic… ^__^ Merci pour ta review…

_Cycle sans fin..._

3 ~ Réveil ~

Douce pureté...

Ses reflets argentés...

Lune... Si noire...

Comme un regard...

_Mon espoir..._

  Les trois hommes discutent dans le salon.

"- L'un d'entre nous doit rester avec Quatre, déclare Wufei.

  - Je suis de ton avis, acquiesce Duo avant d'ajoute. Qui ?

  - Je pensais que Trowa...

  - Pourquoi moi ?, demande Trowa en croisant les bras et le regard rivé sur Wufei.

  - Parce qu'il est évident que Quatre a le béguin pour toi !"

   Eberlués par de telles paroles, Duo en perd l'usage de la parole pendant quelques secondes et Trowa ne peut s'empêcher de montrer clairement sa surprise. Cependant, aucun des deux n'a le temps d'interroger Wufei, Heero les rejoint à ce moment, ayant une étrange nouvelle à leur communiquer.

"- Treize est sur la lune !

  - Et alors ?, demande Duo.

  - J craint qu'il n'ait décidé d'y établir une base...

  - Pourquoi faire ?, interroge Wufei. Il y en a déjà une là-bas !!

  - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J veut qu'on aille y faire un tour en rentrant de la mission prévue.

  - Qui ?, questionne juste Trowa.

  - Toi, moi et Duo.

  - Et moi ?, demande Wufei.

  - Tu restes avec Quatre.

  - Pourquoi moi ?

  - Mes décisions sont des ordres !"

   Wufei cède, il n'a jamais réussi à contredire et convaincre Heero. Ce dernier sait se montrer imperturbable...

   Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les trois hommes s'apprêtent à partir, Wufei retient Trowa et lui murmure :

"- Prends soin de Duo... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

  - T'inquiète pas..."

   Un léger pincement au cœur, le Chinois regarde les trois hommes tourner au coin de la rue. 

   Puis il rentre et se décide à préparer un en-cas pour Quatre, cela fait deux jours qu'il ne mange pas. Il mitonne donc un bon petit plat bien savoureux. Puis, sur un plateau, il le porte jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre que ce dernier ne quitte pas depuis l'incident.

"- Bonjour Quatre, déclare le Chinois en entrant."

   Wufei pose le plateau sur le bureau pour aller ouvrir les rideaux et ainsi faire entrer un rayon de soleil dans la chambre obscure. Il se dirige ensuite vers le lit où une forme allongée sous une énorme couette semble hiberner...

"- Debout, Quatre !"

   N'obtenant aucune réponse, Wufei tire la couette, découvrant le blond qui se recroqueville sur lui-même.

"- Arrête de faire ça ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Si ton manège fonctionne avec les autres, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Debout !"

   Le Chinois se penche au-dessus de Quatre et lui parle à l'oreille. Puis, lui tournant la tête avec force, il l'oblige à le regarder.

"- Maintenant, mon mignon, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger !

  - Mais...

  - Tu n'as pas le choix, Quatre !

  - Je...

  - Les trois autres sont partis en mission pour quelques jours. Nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Tu ne pourras pas crier et les faire venir, les faisant ainsi s'apitoyer sur ton pauvre sort !

  - Fei...

  - Mange !"

   Le ton est autoritaire et sans appel. Wufei pose le plateau sur les genoux de Quatre qui a à peine le temps de se redresser.

"- Et si tu ne veux pas manger, je te force. Et si tu refuses toujours, je te mène à l'hôpital et on te met sous intraveineuses...

  - As-tu vraiment une raison de t'en prendre à moi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es obligé de rester là. Moi, j'ai rien demandé à personne !

  - Mais c'est quand même toi qui a tenté de te suicider...

  - Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider...

  - Alors c'était quoi ? Si Heero ne t'avait pas retenu, tu serais passé par la fenêtre !

  - Je... Je voulais juste voler..., murmure Quatre. Elle m'appelait... La Lune était si belle... Je voulais aller vers elle...

  - Quatre, je ne crois pas à ces histoires !

  - Crois-tu en la réincarnation ?

  - Eh bien...

  - Sais-tu que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression, commence le blond malgré ses certitudes mais ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami, que je t'ai déjà rencontré.

  - Bien sûr, sur les...

  - Non, tu n'étais pas Chinois, tu ne t'appelais pas Wufei, tu étais un autre... Et pourtant c'était toi...

  - Quatre...

  - Et c'est pareil pour Trowa, Heero et Duo... Je les ai connus bien avant de les rencontrer... Et pas que eux... Treize aussi... 

  - Mais...

  - Avant je ne le savais pas Wufei, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après mon _réveil_...

  - Ton réveil ?

  - Oui, tu verras quand ça t'arrivera...

  - Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Quatre !

  - Pas grave... Tu comprendras un jour.."

   Soudain, Wufei fronce les sourcils, le blond n'essaye-t-il pas de gagner du temps ? Peut-être...

"- Mange !, répète-t-il."

   Quatre hausse les épaules, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Wufei... Il grignote donc plus qu'il ne mange sous l'œil sévère de Wufei. Mais le Chinois n'est réellement satisfait que lorsque l'Arabe a mangé plus de la moitié de ce qu'il a préparé.

"- Allez ! Il en reste encore !

  - J'en peux plus, Fei...

  - Tu n'aimes pas ?

  - Si, sourit Quatre, c'était délicieux. Mais j'ai vraiment plus faim. Si je mange encore, je vais éclater...

  - Enfin, tu souris ! Ca faisait longtemps..."

   Quatre ne répond rien, gardant juste son doux sourire. Ses yeux semblent parler pour lui et dire des choses que Wufei ne peut pas encore comprendre.

   Mais un jour... Bientôt...

   Il ne sera pas le seul à se souvenir, son Uchuu le lui a clairement dit...

* * *

   La mission aurait pu être toute simple, réalisée sans problème. Il s'agissait seulement de poser quelques bombes dans un immeuble ennemi en construction et qui n'avait, logiquement, que peu de surveillance. Par habitude, ils préféraient s'occuper de ces bâtiments avant qu'ils soient terminés. c'était bien plus facile de les détruire !

   Alors que Heero termine d'installer une bombe, un appel de Duo le prévient que lui et Trowa ont été repérés et qu'ils fuient. Heero acquiesce et déclare qu'il les rejoint à l'endroit où ils ont caché la voiture. Heero prend quand même le temps d'enclencher les explosifs avant de partir.

   Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, Heero s'arrête. Il vient de voir ses deux coéquipiers en mauvaise posture. Il réfléchit alors que Duo défie encore une fois la mort. Les deux hommes n'ont plus de munitions. Un des gardes en profitent pour déclarer :

"- Capturez-les ! Treize se fera un plaisir de les interroger !"

   Bien vite, les deux hommes sont encerclés et se retrouvent dos-à-dos. Heero, que personne n'a encore vu, ne trouve pas de bonne idée pour les aider. Il décide d'attendre un peu... Pour voir ce qui se passe...

   Tout va ensuite très vite. Les gardes se jettent sur les deux hommes, mais ils sont bientôt repoussés. Les deux bruns ne sont pas pilotes de Gundam pour rien. Autant Trowa est vif et précis, autant Duo sait faire mouche avec ses poignards. Cependant, il n'est pas assez rapide. 

   Lorsqu'il se retrouve sans munitions, les gardes en profitent pour l'attraper. Le tenant ensuite en respect avec une arme, un homme ordonne à Trowa de se rendre.

"- Ou ton ami meurt !"

   Trowa se fige et son regard froid se tourne vers Duo et les gardes.

"- N'hésite pas, Tro ! Tues-les !, crie Duo.

  - La ferme !"

   Un soldat frappe Duo pour le faire taire... 

   Une étrange sensation s'empare alors de Trowa.

"- Vous allez le payer !, murmure-t-il d'un ton glacial."

   Il lève ensuite la main, ses yeux semblant flamboyer et lancer des éclairs.

   Puis soudain, un souffle propulse les gardes contre le mur, épargnant seulement Duo. Ce dernier regarde les flammes dansantes dans le regard émeraude... Des flammes si meurtrières et un frisson de peur le saisit...

   Heero, malgré la scène irréelle à laquelle il vient d'assister, s'approche et déclare d'un ton presque banal.

"- Allons-y !

  - Hee-chan !, s'exclame Duo. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?

  - J'ai vu et ça doit rester entre nous ! Tu viens Trowa ?

  - Je..."

   Le brun regarde fixement ses mains, ne comprenant rien. Est-ce vraiment lui qui vient de faire ça ? Quel est ce pouvoir ? D'où vient-il ? Il demeure silencieux tout le long du trajet, malgré les questions incessantes de Duo.

"- Tais-toi, Duo !

  - Mais Hee-chan, c'est super ! Tro-chan a des pouvoirs !

  - Tais-toi !

  - Mais...

  - Trowa... Tu te sens partant pour la seconde mission où tu préfères rentrer avec Wufei et Quatre ?

  - Je..."

   Trowa hésite devant la question de Heero. Puis son regard croise les douces améthystes de Duo et il déclare.

"- Je continue.

  - Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

   - Oui."

   Mais une fois dans la planque qu'ils ont choisi pour la nuit entre les deux missions, Trowa est assailli de cauchemar sans nom... 

  D'un monde qui le met mal à l'aise... 

  Et où la lune est sa maison...  


	4. Legende

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi...

Note : Les indiquent un flashback... Celui-ci résume rapidement l'histoire lunaire de PSME.

Note 2 : Pour les personnes qui tentent de faire des listes afin de savoir qui s'est réincarné en qui, je tiens à préciser que Relena sera présente dans cette fic... Et que ce n'est pas pour brouiller les pistes que je l'indique !

Poucycatt : Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise et pour la suite, je tarderai moins… Surtout qu'elle est déjà écrite… Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à être paumée, Kaly ( qui a lu cette fic en avant-première ) l'était encore plus… elle a même essayé de faire des schémas et des croquis pour deviner qui aimait qui… et qui était qui… Mais elle a pas tout trouvé j'aime compliqué les choses…

Merci pour ta review

_Cycle sans fin..._

4 Légende

Solitude éternelle...

Malgré l'étincelle...

Lune... Si loin...

Son regard incertain...

_Mon soleil..._

La seconde mission n'a pas eu lieu...

Au matin, Trowa est assailli par une migraine telle qu'il s'évanouit sous la douleur fulgurante.

Au même instant, Quatre pousse un cri de peur. Wufei, aux aguets, accourt aussitôt à son chevet.

"- Qu'y a-t-il , demande le Chinois en entrant.

- Je..."

Quatre reprend son souffle alors que Wufei s'approche du lit. Le blond rouvre les yeux, une main sur son coeur.

"- C'est... Trowa...

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à le définir...

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui... Oui, je crois que ça va... C'est autre chose... Quelque chose qui est à l'intérieur...

- Ton Ucchuu ?

- Oui... Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant... Je... Peut-être... Je crois qu'il...

- Oui ?

- Peut-être que Trowa se réveille..., murmure Quatre.

- Explique-toi !

- Je... Fei... J'ai peur...

- Quatre..."

Le blond agrippe le bras du Chinois et le serre fortement, son autre main toujours posée sur son coeur.

"- J'ai peur que ça se reproduise... Que ce ne soit pas un rêve...

- Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe, Quatre !

- Mon Uchuu me dit que ce n'est pas un rêve... Que c'est la réalité... Que ça s'est vraiment produit... Mais je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas revivre cela !

- Explique-moi !

- C'est une histoire qui remonte il y a longtemps..."

Des siècles sans nom...

La Lune était belle, souveraine et gardienne d'un royaume secret.

Caché en son sein, une base dormait... _Dort encore_...

Dans cette base, des gens vivaient... Des extraterrestres qui regardaient la Terre, qui l'observaient... L'aimaient et la protégeaient...

Ils étaient sept... Quatre hommes... Trois femmes...

Et leur destin se joua sur la Lune, après la destruction de leur monde...

Ils vécurent sur l'astre lunaire... qui devint leur tombeau...

Belle d'entre les belles, Mokuren était parfaite. Elle faisait pâlir de jalousie les autres femmes et tous ceux qui la voyaient, en particulier les hommes, finissaient par l'aimer...

A côté d'elle, Enju et Shushuran n'existaient pas. Pourtant, ces deux dernières avaient elles-aussi des qualités, mais aucune ne pouvait rivaliser avec la douce voix de Mokuren.

Parmi les hommes tous épris d'elle, Mokuren choisit pour compagnon un dénommé Shion au caractère violent et déterminé.

Les trois autres hommes, Shukaïdo, Gyokuran et Hiiragi, durent assister impuissants à cette idylle. Mais tous trois nourrissaient de grandes rancoeurs vis-à-vis de Shion. Chacun aurait aimé le supprimer afin, sûrement, de prendre sa place dans le coeur de Mokuren...

Ces êtres n'étaient pas purs de toutes choses... Ils avaient tous quelque chose à cacher... Quelque chose à réparer... Les plus purs n'étant peut-être pas les plus innocents... Peut-être cachaient-ils d'autres mystères ?

Tout se précipita quand le virus se déclencha au sein de la petite communauté...

Tous étaient destinés à mourir...

Mais la mort leur apportera-t-elle la paix ?

N'étaient-ils pas destinés à tenter un jour de réparer leurs erreurs ?

Ne devaient-ils pas le faire pour un jour trouver le repos de l'âme ?

Enfin...

"- Cela s'est-il réellement passé ? Je n'ose y croire...

- Et pourtant, Treize, c'est la vérité. Cette base en est la preuve vivante. Ces personnes ont vraiment existé. Elles ont vécu et elles se sont réincarnés car elles n'avaient pas achevé leur destin.

- Tu parles d'eux comme si tu les connaissais...

- Je les connais, Treize, je suis l'un d'entre eux... Et toi aussi...

- Que... Comment ?

- Et si nous nous sommes réincarnés, les autres aussi... Parce que quelque chose n'est pas fini.

- Ecoute, ces histoires de réincarnations...

- C'est étrange que tu ne veuilles pas l'admettre, et que moi je me souvienne déjà de beaucoup de choses... La fille blonde dont nous avons vu l'hologramme dans la base, tu l'as bien vue, n'est-ce pas ? Le son de sa voix était bien enfoui en toi ?

- Euh, oui... Mais...

- Elle y était, Treize ! Mokuren était le centre des pensées des hommes qui vécurent près d'elle. Elle s'attirait les jalousies des autres femmes, mais celles-ci ne pouvaient pas la détester... N'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était belle, splendide ?... Que sa voix te rappelait tant l'étoile-mère...

- Oui, mais...

- Tu la connaissais, Treize ! Puisque tu as vécu près d'elle, à ses côtés... Tu l'as sûrement aimé toi-aussi... Comme les autres.

- Non, je..., s'effraya Treize.

- Tu l'as aimé. Tu as aimé Mokuren , insista Zechs. Tu l'as aimé aussi vrai que tu t'appelais Hiiragi !

- Que ?"

Le visage de Treize se fige. La frayeur dans son regard. Comment Zechs peut-il connaître ce nom qu'il porte dans ses rêves ? Le nom secret de ses songes...

"- Tu étais le chef de ces créatures... Tu n'as jamais voulu descendre sur Terre...

- Arrête , s'exclame froidement Treize. Tout ceci est faux ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Rien qu'un rêve, tu entends !

- Ce n'est que la réalité !

- Non , déclare Treize en se retournant."

Zechs rattrape le bras et l'attire contre lui.

"- Calme-toi, je ne veux pas te faire peur. Mais il faut que tu affrontes la réalité... Nous nous sommes réincarnés et...

- Et te rends-tu compte de ce que ça veut dire , demande sèchement Treize.

- Calme-toi...

- Me calmer ? Alors que sur la Lune, nous étions deux hommes et que toutes nos pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers cette fille ! Jamais on aurait été ensemble sur la Lune , insiste Treize réaliste. Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Donc, cela n'a jamais existé !

- Treize...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre..., murmure Treize à l'oreille de Zechs."

Ce dernier resserre son étreinte. Il comprend les peurs de Treize, peut-être est-ce pour cela que ce dernier se souvient de si peu de choses comparé à lui... Mais inconsciemment ils savent tous deux que c'est fini entre eux. Dès qu'ils ont pénétré dans la base lunaire, dès cet instant, leur amour a disparu. Il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à un amour prédestiné depuis des millénaires...

Treize sent que les réflexions de Zechs volent déjà vers Mokuren, qu'il se demande qui elle peut être. Il le comprend quand le blond déclare :

"- On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres... Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas été réincarnés...

- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne soient pas là eux-aussi !

- Eux... Et Mokuren...

- Oui..."

La voix de Zechs est songeuse. Quel visage aura Mokuren ? Sera-t-elle encore aussi belle ? sa voix sera-t-elle toujours aussi douce, aussi pure ? Commettra-t-il les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé ?

Soudain il sent Treize se blottir dans ses bras... Pourra-t-il l'abandonner ? Mais Treize fera-t-il le poids face à Mokuren ? Hiiragi n'était rien dans son ancienne vie ! Il n'existait pas pour lui ! Pourtant, il l'a reconnut tout de suite. Et Treize, pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à savoir qui il est ? Même s'il a tout de suite reconnu Mokuren, il refuse la réalité... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui a-t-il retrouvé presque tous ses souvenirs en la voyant éternellement aussi belle ? Si souveraine de ce monde créé pour elle...

"- Coucou vous deux !"

La voix de Duo entrant brusquement dans le salon fait sursauter les deux hommes durant leur partie d'échec que Wufei, pour une fois, était sur le point de gagner.

"- Que se passe-t-il , demande aussitôt Wufei.

- On a eu un petit problème..., commence Duo. Tro-chan s'est évanoui et...

- Trowa..., s'écrie le blond en se levant."

Quatre renverse les pions du jeu avant de se précipiter vers le hall d'entrée.

"- Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Aucune idée..., déclare Duo."

Le regard du brun fait le tour du salon, vérifiant que Quatre n'est plus là.

"- Comment va Quat-chan ?

- Ca va mieux...

- Il t'a expliqué les raisons de son geste ?

- Il dit que c'est un accident... Il n'y pense d'ailleurs plus... Pourtant, je pense qu'il devrait se reposer encore un peu... Le temps de se remettre entièrement... Par contre, ce serait de ne pas lui en parler, du moins pour l'instant...

- Je suis pas stupide, Wuffy !

- Arrête de m'appeler Wuffy , s'exclame Wufei.

- Mais..."

Duo se tait. les si beaux yeux noirs de Wufei semblent à la fois furieux et tristes. Etrangement, il a de la peine pour lui, mais n'a pas le temps de lui demander des explications. Trowa entre, suivi de Quatre qui ne cesse de lui poser des questions.

"- Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Donne-moi ton sac, déclare le blond en prenant le sac de Trowa. Je vais le monter dans ta chambre, tu pourras te reposer un peu avant le repas."

Trowa jette un regard désespéré à Wufei et à Duo, mais aucun ne lui trouve une bonne excuse pour échapper à Quatre.

Au contraire...

"- Tu devrais le laisser s'occuper de toi, déclare Wufei.

- Mais...

- Ca l'occupera... N'oublie pas qu'il est lui-même convalescent... Je crois qu'il a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit..."


	5. Réalité

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : les * * *   * * *   * * * indiquent un flashback... Il s'agit de la première réincarnation des êtres lunaires dans PSME. 

**Attention** : ceci est **_ma_** version, pas celle du manga !!

Erszebeth : Je réponds dans ce chapitre pour ta review, je l'avais pas vu quand j'ai mis le chapitre 4…  Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot ^__^

Tu trouves vraiment bizarre que Duo puisse être Mokuren ( je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui ^^) ? Mais tu sais, j'ai eu plein de propositions pour le rôle de Mokuren… ^^

Quand à Shion/ Ring……. Ca, je ne dirai rien…. Ni pour Quatchan… Je laisse le soin au lecteur de deviner… 

Oui, je sais que c'est un casse-tête, une vraie prise de tête, selon copine Kaly… ^^

D'ailleurs, je devrais mettre un concours : devinez qui se réincarne en qui ? Je suis presque sûre que personne ne trouverait du premier coup… ^^

Je peux seulement ajouter que les personnalités des persos de PSME ne sont pas forcément celles des persos de GW dans lesquels ils vont se réincarner… Déjà dans les réincarnations de Psme, il y avait des changements, Alice ne ressemblait pas à 100% à Mokuren… Mokuren n'était pas aussi timide qu'Alice… ^^ Alors pourquoi sa réincarnation GW lui ressemblerait ?

_Cycle sans fin..._

__

5 ~ Réalité ~

Reconnaissable vérité...

Identité oubliée...

Lune... L'enfant...

Ses tendres sentiments...

_Mon secret..._

   Des années...

   Cela fait des années que c'est ainsi...

   Les souvenirs cauchemardesques des combats jamais oubliés...

   Il se souvient des visages d'un passé incertain... 

   Mais il sait, cela fait des années qu'il connaît la réalité... Qu'elle vit dans sa mémoire...

   Pourtant un détail lui manque...

   Il y a une autre réalité...

   Il se rappelle... Pas la première fois, celle d'après...

   Et les détails qui lui reviennent le plus souvent sont ceux des événements qui marquèrent sa vie...

   Les souvenirs lui sont revenus durant son inconscience. Et lorsque l'homme s'est penché sur lui, ce n'était déjà plus un visage ami qu'il voyait, mais celui d'un autre, des traits enfoui dans sa mémoire... Et le nom qu'il portait jadis lui est aussitôt revenu lui-aussi...

   Depuis, il fait attention à ces détails... Il a reconnu d'autres réincarnés... D'ailleurs devrait-il dire, il les a tous retrouvés... Tous ceux de la Lune... Et encore une fois il ne peut s'empêcher de les aider...

   Mais cela n'est pas si évident... Il ne veut pas que cela se sache. Il n'a jamais voulu dire qu'il sait ce qu'ils sont, qu'ils se sont réincarnés...

   Après tout, il est le seul à se rappeler...

   Pour l'instant... Le seul à se souvenir...

   Et il aimerait le rester...

   Le passé peut faire si mal...

* * *   * * *   * * *

   Après le terrible combat opposant Ring et les autres sur la Tour de Tokyo, les sept amis finirent par se séparer choisissant différents chemins... Alice continua à s'occuper de Ring jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour l'épouser...

   Et ensuite ?[1]

   Quelques jours avant le mariage de Ring et Alice, les scientifiques de la Lune avaient décidé de se réunir une ultime fois, pour enterrer leur vie lunaire... Ils ne devaient être que tous les sept... On pensa que c'est pour cette raison que Jimpachi n'amena pas sa copine actuelle, mais en fait...

"- C'est marrant, déclara Ring à Jimpachi. Les filles ne font pas long feu avec toi !

  - Logique !, répondit Jimpachi. Une seule ne fera jamais mon bonheur ! De plus, celle-ci était une vraie cruche ! Aucun intérêt, je la supportais plus...

  - Mais..., commença Sakura.

  - Et Haruhiko ?, interrogea Alice avant que Sakura ne défende encore la condition féminine.

  - Il m'a dit qu'il aurait un peu de retard, expliqua Issei qui était pourtant persuader de l'avoir déjà signalé.

  - Je suis contente de le revoir !, s'écria Sakura."

   Issei faillit rétorquer qu'ils avaient dîné avec lui un mois plus tôt, mais il se retint. Il savait que Sakura n'aimait pas particulièrement le jeune homme, même si elle le trouvait adorablement mignon ! A son âge et aussi beau, être encore célibataire cachait sûrement quelque chose, répétait Sakura à chaque fois qu'Issei lui annonçait qu'il allait déjeuner avec lui.

  Daisuke, lui, demeurait silencieux et observait ses anciens compagnons, se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment tous réalisé leur rêve... Il était évident que Jimpachi manquait de stabilité dans ses relations avec les femmes. Issei paraissait résigné à subir les frasques de Sakura jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cette dernière s'était proclamée d'office " petite fiancée d' Issei" et se montrait toujours trop enthousiaste. Lui-même n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver une perle rare qui supporte son caractère d'ours solitaire... Seuls Ring et Alice semblaient être comblés. Leur mariage s'annonçait donc sous de bons hospices...

   Jusqu'à ce que...

   Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Alice alla ouvrir et demeura quelques secondes sur le seuil en reconnaissant la personne qui accompagnait Haruhiko. Mais son savoir-vivre reprit le dessus presque aussitôt et elle les fit entrer.

   Issei se leva pour les saluer, et un léger sourire illumina son regard quand il reconnut la personne qui accompagnait Haruhiko.

"- Mikuro ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

  - Moi-aussi..."

   Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas voir son Issei s'approcher de cet homme. Elle s'accrocha donc au bras de son ami pour ainsi prouver qu'ils étaient fiancés... En voyant la bonne entente entre Issei et Haruhiko, un pincement de jalousie traversa le coeur de Jimpachi, mais ce ne fut que l'espace d'un instant.

"- Pourquoi tu l'as amené ?, demanda Sakura sur un faux ton innocent.

  - Parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer..., commença Haruhiko.

  - C'était censé être une réunion entre nous sept !, rappela Jimpachi.

  - Je sais... Mais je pense que vous avez le droit d'être au courant. Mikuro fait parti de ma vie... Nous vivons ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans et...

  - Quoi !!! Mais alors... Issei !!, commença Sakura. Dis-moi que tu ne savais pas !

  - Eh bien, je...

  - Réponds-moi, hurla Sakura.

  - J'étais au courant, souffla Issei.

  - Mais... Tu m'as dit que c'était juste ton meilleur ami...

  - C'est exact Sakura, Haruhiko est mon meilleur ami... Et c'est moi qui lui aie conseillé de s'installer avec Mikuro... Depuis le temps qu'il en mourrait d'envie !"

   Si la mâchoire de Sakura avait pu se décrocher, elle l'aurait fait. Le regard de Ring et d'Alice montraient surtout de la stupeur, celui de Daisuke était neutre... Et celui de Jimpachi... indéchiffrable...

"- Mais alors... Vous vivez ensemble... Et vous faites des _choses_ !!, s'exclama la prude Alice."

   Tout le monde la regarda virer au rouge écrevisse avant qu'elle aille se réfugier dans les bras de Ring. De la gêne apparut sur certains visages et le regard de Jimpachi flamba.

"- Mais vous êtes des hommes ! Vous n'avez donc aucune dignité ? Un homme doit aimer les femmes !

  - Je savais que tu avais l'esprit étroit, murmura Haruhiko avant d'ajouter. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. Nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps."

   Il prit la main de Mikuro et s'apprêta à sortir.

"- Bon débarras !, fit Sakura. Et ne tourne plus autour de MON Issei !!"

   Le visage du-dit Issei se teinta de rouge avant que Mikuro ne déclare.

"- C'est peut-être à lui de choisir ses amis, non ?

  - Mais de quoi tu te mêles, toi ?, s'écria Sakura les mains sur les hanches.

  - Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde. Issei est un type bien... Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait pour avoir une fille comme toi toujours collée derrière lui.

  - Comment oses-tu ?

  - Je trouve même que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui...

  - Mais... Mais..., bredouilla Sakura.

  - Laisse tomber Mikuro, déclara Haruhiko. Elle ne peut pas comprendre... Alice, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta réception... Issei, je..."

   Cependant, lorsqu'Haruhiko voulut serrer la main d'Issei, Sakura s'interposa. Et Jimpachi, prenant Haruhiko par le bras, le raccompagna vers la sortie.

"- Et qu'on ne vous revoie plus ! Et je vous interdis de tourner autour d'Issei !

  - Ecoute-moi bien, Jimpachi, fit Mikuro. Issei est le meilleur ami d'Haruhiko et...

  - Je suis le meilleur ami d' Issei !

  - Avant oui, plus maintenant... Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il a fait sa dépression !

  - Mais...

  - Si Issei et Haruhiko veulent se voir, personne ne l'en empêchera.

  - Si moi !

  - Toi, Jimpachi ? Mais tu n'es même pas digne de ce qu'il ressent pour toi !

  - Mais..."

   Jimpachi n'eut pas le temps de riposter, des cris se firent entendre, venant du salon. Sakura hurlait après Issei qui lui avait dissimulé ces faits.

"- Mais la vie privée d'Haruhiko ne te regarde pas !

  - Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais dû me le dire !

  - Haruhiko est mon meilleur ami, je n'allais pas trahir sa confiance et...

  - Tu préfères accorder ta confiance à ce type plutôt qu'à ta fiancée !

  - Oui, répondit froidement Issei qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

  - Alors t'as qu'à aller le rejoindre !

  - J'y vais !!"

   Issei prit son manteau et rattrapa Mikuro et Haruhiko sur le seuil de la porte.

"- Allons-y !"

   Les trois hommes sortirent sous les yeux stupéfaits de Jimpachi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Dans le salon, Alice pleurait dans les bras de son Ring.... Sakura maudissait Issei, Haruhiko et tous les hommes en général... 

   Seul Daisuke demeura stoïque pendant toute l'altercation. Ces histoires ne le concernaient pas. Mais elles prouvaient une chose... Ils n'étaient pas tous heureux...

   Il s'avança pour consoler son amie Sakura, mais celle-ci, furieuse, le repoussa et partit en claquant la porte. Ring tentait de consoler sa douce Alice tandis que Daisuke demandait à Jimpachi de l'aider à retrouver Sakura, il s'inquiétait pour elle... 

"- Occupe-t-en tout seul ! C'est pas mes affaires !, s'exclama Jimpachi avant de s'en aller."

   Quelques minutes plus tard, Daisuke quitta l'appartement d'Alice et Ring... Une étrange sensation l'envahissant...

   Ils ne se revirent pas dans cette vie-là...

 * * *   * * *    * * * 

   Ces souvenirs...

   Il s'en rappelle toujours...

   La dernière fois qu'il les a vus tous réunis...

   Et ensuite ?...

   Il se souvient qu' Issei est resté quelques temps avec lui et Haruhiko... Puis il est parti... Où ? Il n'a jamais cherché à le savoir... Issei ne le voulait pas... Il n'a jamais su ce qu'étaient devenus les autres... Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui...

  Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux... Puis deux... Puis trois... Tous... Finalement tous se sont réincarnés...

   Tous... Y compris son doux et fragile Haruhiko...

   Mais devait-il lui dire qui il était ? Qu'il l'avait aimé... Qu'il l'aime toujours ?

   Les sentiments sont-ils éternels ?

   Lorsqu'il a rencontré Haruhiko, celui-ci venait de se réincarner... Leur amour n'a-t-il pas été un hasard ? Le scientifique lunaire pourrait-il encore aimer un simple petit terrien... 

   Toutes ses pensées, toutes ses décisions, il les prend depuis longtemps en fonction de lui, avant même de savoir qu'il avait été Haruhiko... Tout pour le protéger... 

   Il garde depuis longtemps ce secret en lui... 

   Mais Haruhiko Kasama, alias Shukaïdo sur la Lune, pourrait-il encore aimer Mikuro Yakushimaru ? 

   Les sentiments sont-ils éternels ?

  


* * *

[1] A partir d'ici, le reste n'a plus rien à voir avec la fin du manga. J'ai choisi moi-même le futur des personnages !!!


	6. Sentiment

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : Pauvre chouchou que j'aime trop...

Erzebeth : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des corrélations entre les réincarnations, mais je pense quand même que vient un moment où ils évoluent un peu, non ? Et s'ils n'ont pas évolué au long de Psme, je vais les faire un peu évoluer dans cette réincarnation-là… ^_^

Gyoku va évoluer, ça c'est sûr… Quand à savoir s'il est Zechs ou pas, je ne dirai rien… ^^ ( MDR pour la malédiction du 3x blond ^_^)

Pour la relation Gyoku/Shion, je suis contente que qqun d'autre l'ait remarqué. ^____^ Je l'avais vu aussi et j'en avais parlé à des copines qui voulait pas me croire… J'y fais une petite allusion dans un chapitre… ^_~

Quand au fait que Gyoku et Shion se mettent ensemble, il faudrait que ça soit dans une fic exclusivement Psme… mais ça pourrait faire un bon sujet ^__^ 

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui suivent cette fic ^_______^  
Voici la suite où les choses se précisent un peu pour mon Quatchan…

_Cycle sans fin..._

6 ~ Sentiment ~

Son regard blanc...

Innocent sentiment...

Lune... D'un jour...

Comme un amour...

_Mon amour..._

   Comment l'oublier ?, se demande Trowa. 

   D'un côté, la vision d'un ange et de l'autre la pureté d'un être sans nom, l'attirant comme un papillon vers la lumière, mais une pureté qu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre. Jamais... Toujours il lui échappe et toujours il le poursuit... Sans cesse, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans espérer une seconde de bonheur... Mais sa quête est sans fin, vaine.. 

   Pourtant... Toujours il continuera à chercher et un jour il trouvera... 

   Peut-être...

"- Peut-être que tu ne sais simplement pas regarder autour de toi..."

   Trowa tourne la tête vers Quatre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il a presque oublié le blond qui s'évertue à l'aider.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

   Quatre s'installe sur le bord du lit afin que seul Trowa entende ce qu'il a à dire.

"- Sais-tu qu'autour de toi, il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent ? Qui ont peur de te voir souffrir ? Ou même, qui ont simplement peur de te perdre ?

  - Quatre...

  - Qu'est-ce que je ferai si tu n'étais plus là ?

  - Tu as Wufei...

  - C'est pas pareil... Fei n'est qu'un simple ami, il ne sera jamais plus... Et toi ? Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Quelqu'un pour qui tu trembles sans arrêt ?

  - Je... Je ne sais pas...

  - Pourtant, commença Quatre en posant une main sur la poitrine de Trowa qui en frémit, il y a quelqu'un dans ton cœur, quelqu'un à qui tu penses tout le temps, quelqu'un que tu poursuis sans jamais l'attraper... Mais es-tu sûr de ne pas te tromper ? Es-tu sûr qu'il soit vraiment pour toi alors que tu ne l'auras jamais ?

  - Quatre, que racontes-tu ?

  - Sais-tu que d'autres existent ? D'autres qui t'aimeront mieux que cette illusion ne le fera jamais !

  - Je... Ce n'est pas une illusion !

  - Si Trowa ! C'est une illusion ! Tu ne l'auras jamais, elle n'est pas pour toi, elle ne t'est pas destinée ! Elle ne le sera jamais !

  - Quatre...

  - Et moi... Je veux être tien..."

   Trowa n'a pas le temps de réagir. D'un mouvement brusque, Quatre se penche vers ses lèvres et s'en empare presque sauvagement... Comme s'il était en manque... 

   Trowa demeure un instant interdit avant de se dégager.

"- Tu es fou !

  - Non.. je t'aime.

  - Que... Quatre !, bredouilla Trowa.

  - Mais je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, déclare tristement Quatre. Je suis pas assez bien pour toi... Tu sais, Heero n'aurait pas dû me sauver... Si j'étais tombé, je serais mort... Et je n'aurais plus à souffrir de ton indifférence...

  - Mais..., commence Trowa bouleversé par le ton si triste.

  - Oui, continue quatre en se levant. Si je meurs, je ne souffrirai plus de te voir aimer une chimère alors que moi je suis vivant... alors que moi je t'aime... Et que je pourrais te rendre heureux... Je le voudrais tellement..."

   Trowa ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'a jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il regarde Quatre se diriger vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrir en grand, laissant un voile de peur se poser sur le coeur du brun.

"- Oui, ce serait peut-être mieux si je mourrais..., murmure Quatre. Tu vois... La Lune est si belle, mais elle est si loin qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre... On voudrait la rejoindre alors que près de soi, on a déjà tout..."

   Quatre se penche. pourquoi ne voit-on pas la Lune de cette chambre ?

   Soudain, deux bras puissants le ramènent en arrière, l'éloignant de la fenêtre.

"- Tu es complètement fou de te pencher ainsi !!, s'écrie Trowa en serrant Quatre contre lui. Tu veux vraiment tomber et mourir ?

  - Personne ne me pleurera, chuchote Quatre en laissant des larmes se frayer un chemin sur ses joues. Personne ne m'aime...

  - Si... Moi, je t'aime...

  - Non, c'est faux !, s'exclame Quatre en tentant de s'écarter des bras qui le serrent avec force. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Tu ne m'aimeras jamais ! Je pourrais tout te donner, tout faire pour toi, mais tu suivras toujours cette illusion et toujours tu passeras sans me voir... Tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que je t'aime..."

   Chaque mot s'engouffre lentement en Trowa. Il sait, une partie de son esprit lui dit que Quatre a raison, qu'il ne trouvera jamais le bonheur.... Pourtant, il veut encore y croire... Encore un peu.... Il se rend aussi compte que sa quête personnelle fait du mal à Quatre et loin de lui l'idée de faire du mal à cette ange de bonté... Cependant.... Quatre a du sang sur les mains. Il n'est pas pur, pas aussi pur que l'ange blond de ses songes...

   Mais c'est un ange !: D'une certaine façon, Quatre est un ange... Et faire pleurer un ange...

   Les larmes silencieuses de Quatre semblent à Trowa comme des rêves qui s'échappent, comme des sourire qui se fanent... Comment les arrêter ? Comment rendre le sourire à Quatre ? Comment sécher les pleurs d'un ange impur et bon ?

    Sans s'en rendre compte, Trowa berce doucement Quatre et son visage s'approche de celui du blond. Lentement, ses lèvres cueillent les larmes une à une. Quatre ne bouge plus. Les papillons sur sa peau, comme un beau rêve s'approchant de lui...

   Puis les lèvres se frôlent, s'unissent d'abord timidement, puis violemment... Comme si les deux hommes voulaient se raccrocher l'un à l'autre... Les douces lèvres de Quatre semblent répondre à celles du brun comme si elles lui avaient toujours été destinées....

   Puis avec tendresse...

   S'éloigner de la Lune... 

   Et plonger dans le monde d'un nouveau songe...

   Un rayon de soleil caresse la peau pâle et le regard se lève vers le ciel sans nuage... Un ciel du même bleu que ses yeux... Il sent contre lui, au creux de son cou, un doux souffle chaud. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher l'identité de celui qui l'accompagne, il sait déjà à qui appartient le torse nu, les bras possessifs, le corps qu'il a étreint une seule nuit.

   Mais il a peur... Est-ce encore le temps d'un battement de coeur ? Ou peut-être va-t-il enfin comprendre que son bonheur est à portée de main ? 

   Quelle importance ! Il a eu une nuit... Ce fut si beau d'être à nouveau sien...

   Il se blottit... encore un instant près de lui...

   Un mouvement lui fait ouvrir les yeux... 

   Il voit une chevelure blonde... Est-ce la sienne ? Celle de _son_ ange ?.. Quelques secondes lui suffisent ensuite pour se rendre compte, pour se souvenir... Il frémit... Il n'a pas fait ça ? Pas avec... Quatre !! Le doux et tendre Quatre... Il l'a... souillé !! Commet se pardonner un tel geste ? Comment Quatre pourra-t-il le lui pardonner un jour ?

   Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il l'a vu, ce qui l'a ému... La façon dont ils se sont rencontrés, Quatre qui sort de son Gundam, il l'imite... Et ensuite... Quand il a levé les yeux vers lui, il a vu... Blond comme un soleil, au sourire si tendre... Et aux si beaux yeux turquoise... Aussi beau que l'espoir dissimulé dans son coeur... Il lui a offert une chance, malgré les doutes. Il lui a fait confiance. Dans le désert, il a partagé son secret avec lui... Un sourire si sincère... C'est pour cela qu'il lui a dit son nom... Et pour remercier cet ange de bonté... Il l'a souillé !!

"- Non... Tu ne m'as pas souillé..."

   L'effroi traverse les émeraudes. Quatre est réveillé et il l'a entendu... Non... Il a lu dans ses pensées ! Pourtant Quatre reste contre lui, se blottit davantage dans ses bras...

"- Tu sais... cette nuit a été merveilleuse...

  - Quatre...

  - Cela faisait si longtemps que j'en rêvais... J'ai peur que tu me repousses maintenant, que tu refuses mon amour... Que tu repartes à la poursuite de ta chimère...

  - Je...

  - Je t'aime Trowa, je t'aime à en mourir... Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester près de moi... Si... Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je... Je..."

   Quatre ne peut achever sa phrase, ses larmes semblent couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir, pourtant elles ne font pas de bruit... Il se serre fortement contre Trowa, voulant fuir l'inévitable réalité. Pourtant, ses sanglots percent le monde de Trowa comme un poignard en son cœur. Puis soudain, Quatre se redresse, plongeant ses tristes yeux turquoise dans les émeraudes de Trowa. Un léger sourire forcé...

"- Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais... Tu n'auras jamais assez de force pour renier ton passé... Je sais que l'illusion du bonheur te poursuivra, que jamais tu ne l'abandonnera... Mais j'espère... Je souhaite que cette nuit... J'espère que tu as aimé... Que... Dis-moi que pendant un instant, tu as été heureux Trowa, dis-moi que tu as été heureux de me posséder cette nuit... Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi...

  - Quatre...

  - Dis-moi que pendant un instant, tu as oublié le reste. Dis-moi que pendant une nuit, j'étais seul dans tes pensées..."

   Trowa regarde le visage larmoyant de Quatre au-dessus de lui... Ses larmes qui tombent sur son torse le brûlent à chaque goutte... Quatre a perdu son si beau visage angélique. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus enfant... Cette nuit, il est devenu homme... Et c'est lui, Trowa, qui a fait cela.... Pourtant, il ne ressent aucune honte, aucun regret dans la voix du blond. Au contraire, il semble heureux. Soudain, il se penche, pose ses lèvres en un chaste baiser, puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Un nouveau murmure...

"- Je t'aime Trowa, je t'ai toujours aimé... Je t'aimerai toujours, tel est mon destin... Mon Uchuu me l'a dit la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai su que je t'aimais déjà, que je t'appartiendra éternellement... Même si tu ne veux pas de moi..." 

   Trowa ferme les yeux. Un trésor... C'est un trésor que lui offre Quatre... Mais lui, que peut-il lui apporter ? Lui qui fuyait toujours... Lui qui cherchait sans cesse un ange irréelle, voilà qu'un autre ange se posait sur son coeur... Pourrait-il l'aimer comme il le mérite ? Aurait-il assez de courage pour l'aimer ? Serait-il assez fort ?

"- Quatre..., chuchota-t-il. j'ai peur de... De ne pas savoir t'aimer...

  - Je sais..."

   Quatre se serre encore une fois contre Trowa avant de se redresser, s'asseyant sur le lit et le regard émeraude ne peut s'empêcher de glisser sur le corps parfait.

"- Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir...

  - Ne dis pas ça...

  - Je ne veux plus vivre ça, Trowa. Renaître et ne jamais t'avoir... Je préfère mourir.

  - Quatre !, s'exclame le brun en se redressant à son tour.

  - Tu sais, ma vie n'a pas d'importance sans toi... Je t'aime et jamais tu ne m'aimeras, tu me quitteras toujours...

  - Je suis près de toi, Quatre, murmure Trowa.

  - Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ! C'est elle que tu aimes, pas moi ! Mourir sera peut-être la meilleure solution pour ne plus t'aimer.

  - Ne dis pas ça ! Le suicide ne mène à rien !

  - Si... Sais-tu qu'elle disait que si l'on se suicide, on ne peut pas se réincarner...

  - Que... Qui a dit ça ?

  - Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Pourtant, tu l'as aimé...

  - De quoi veux-tu parler, Quatre ?

  - Tu l'aimes. Tu la poursuis toujours. C'est ton fantôme, Trowa, l'illusion qui te poursuivra éternellement... Elle s'appelait _Mokuren_...

  - Comment sais-tu ?, demanda Trowa un léger éclat de peur dans le regard. Qui te l'a dit ?

  - Personne... Je me suis réveillé il y a une semaine Trowa... Et mon Uchuu m'a permis d'avoir rapidement accès à tous mes souvenirs de cette époque... J'ai même pu sentir ton éveil...

  - Explique-toi...

  - Je sais qui tu as été Trowa... Et que jamais tu ne m'as aimé, jamais tu ne m'aimeras. C'est pour cela que je dois mourir...

  - Ne dis pas de bêtise...

  - Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Trowa. J'ai décidé d'en finir bientôt. Il n'y a plus, il n'y aura plus de réincarnation pour moi, je n'en veux plus ! Et ce sera mieux... Je ne souffrirai plus de t'aimer, mon doux Trowa..."

   Quatre se lève, laissant Trowa éberlué par ses paroles et son ton déterminé. Pourtant, les émeraudes de Trowa ne peuvent quitter le blond. Il le trouve si beau... Et en le voyant se rhabiller, Trowa pense brusquement qu'il préfère le voir nu, entre ses bras, frémissant de plaisir... Sa peau si douce... Ses yeux remplis de désir... Son corps offert à ses baisers... Ses caresses qui ont su le faire frémir...

   Une fois vêtu, Quatre se retourne vers Trowa et se penche pour lui offrir encore un baiser. Il caresse la joue du brun murmurant encore.

"- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Trowa. Je t'ai aimé avant même de savoir qui tu étais... Avant même de savoir que j'étais destiné à n'aimer que toi... Et à souffrir... Parce que jamais tu ne m'aimeras, mon doux Trowa... Jamais Mokuren ne sortira de ton coeur, _Gyokuran_..."

   Trowa a un léger sursaut. Comment Quatre a-t-il pu deviné ? Comment peut-il savoir ? Comment peut-il connaître les personnages de ses rêves ?

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu seras libre.

  - Comment sais-tu...

  - Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner... Et je t'aime Trowa... Mais j'ai aussi été _Enju_...

  - En... Enju..., frémit Trowa.

  - Oui, celle qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et qui a souffert de te voir courir après Mokuren qui n'aurait jamais pu t'offrir près de la moitié de ce que moi je peux t'offrir. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, moi je t'aime à en mourir... Mais c'est elle que tu préfères... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'interposer, je ne m'interposerai plus jamais... Puisque je ne me réincarnerai plus."

   Trowa ne peut rien dire. Les mots prononcés par Quatre tournent dans son esprit comme sur un carillon.

"- Mais n'oublie jamais, Enju n'a aimé que Gyokuran... et moi, Quatre Raberba Winner, je n'ai aimé que toi, Trowa Barton. Je t'aimerai éternellement."

   Quatre pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'un Trowa trop abasourdi pour réagir ou le retenir.

"- Adieu mon tendre amour."


	7. Révélation

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : Ce chapitre prouve que je n'avais pas menti et que je n'avais pas signaler la présence de Relena pour brouiller les pistes ( comme a pu le croire Kaly Copine)... Relena est bien présente dans cette fic et, miracle, elle est intelligente !! 

Meanne : Je pensais pas que le chapitre 6 était si angst que ça… D'accord, je martyrise Quatchan, mais c'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup. ^_~  

Quant à savoir si Trowa va réagir, ça on verra… D'un côté il pourrait évoluer ( ça serait pas trop tôt ! ^_~) de l'autre, il est quand même Gyokuran, celui qui passe son temps à courir après Mokuren et Jimpachi avait pas trop évoluer de ce côté… 

Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  ^__^

Alors voilà la suite : que se passe-t-il le lendemain de la nuit entre Quatchan et Trowa ?…Ben… 

Ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend : l'apparition de Relena dans ma fic, incroyable !!! ^___^

_Cycle sans fin..._

7 ~ Révélation ~

Simple amitié ...

Rêve ou réalité...

Lune immortelle...

Belle demoiselle...

_Mon éternité_...

   Au matin, Heero réunit ses amis : Relena Peacecraft vient d'être enlevé par Lady Une ! Et J désire que les pilotes aillent la secourir.

"- Mais j'ai pas envie de faire ça !, s'exclame Duo.

  - C'est un ordre...

  - M'en fous des ordres, Hee-chan ! Cette sale peste se débrouillera sans moi !"

   Heero soupire. Duo trouve toujours le moyen de contredire les ordres des professeurs...

"- Je viens, déclare brusquement Quatre.

  - Le médecin a déclaré que tu avais besoin de repos..., rappelle Wufei.

  - Je sais... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux, le rassura le blond en souriant.

  - Trowa ?, demande Heero. Tro !

  - Hein ?, sursaute le brun perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, bien sûr...

  - Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

  - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Heero.

  - Alors tout le monde vient, excepté Duo...

  - Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser vous battre sans moi ? Vous risquez de vous faire tuer si je suis pas là pour vous aider !"

   Une lueur amusée traverse le regard de Heero, il a réussi à convaincre Duo de les accompagner. A cinq ils auront plus de chance... Les cobalts se posent ensuite sur Quatre qui semble vraiment remis, puis sur Trowa qui agit bizarrement depuis l'aube. 

   Enfin, ils mettent un plan au point...

* * *

Dans la cellule grise d'une base ennemie...

"- Je ne dirai rien !

  - Miss Peacecraft, vous...

  - Ecoutez-moi bien, espèce de serpent. Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions !

  - Mais..., commence Lady Une en tentant de se retenir de gifler la jeune femme en face d'elle."

   Treize Kushrenada a été clair en apprenant l'enlèvement de la fille... Elle ne doit pas être maltraitée, mais Lady Une sent vraiment la moutarde lui monter aux lunettes. Pourtant, elle reste stoïque...

"- Ecoutez...

  - Vous n'êtes qu'une vile et stupide petite oie sans cervelle !!, s'exclame Relena. Penser que je connais les pilotes de Gundam ! Mais si je les connaissais, il y a longtemps qu'ils seraient à mon service ! De plus, si je savais qui ils sont, croyez-moi : je ne vous révélerais jamais leur identité !"

   La voix de Relena perce dans les aigus... Lady Une, ne pouvant plus supporter ces cris, finit par s'en aller, remettant l'interrogatoire à plus tard. Après quelques heures, Relena finira bien par parler...

   Mais c'est mal connaître Relena. Lady Une s'est à peine engouffrée dans un couloir que la jeune fille blonde tire une épingle de ses longs cheveux. Un sourire éclaire son visage comme elle s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre facilement.

   Après un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et ne voyant personne, elle sort de sa cellule et se faufile dans la base, aussi discrète qu'un chat...

* * *

   Le blond assis à son bureau réfléchit, laissant son regard errer dans le vague. Treize a raison, il tente déjà de découvrir qui est la douce Mokuren. Mille idées lui traversent l'esprit, mais aucune ne le satisfait. Une chose est sûre : il n'a jamais rencontré la réincarnation de la jeune femme, il en est certain. Tout reste donc à faire... La retrouver et...

   Et quoi ?

   Peut-être a-t-elle déjà un amant ? Peut-être a-t-elle retrouvé un nouveau Shion ? Que ferait-il dans ce cas-là .

   Une sonnerie d'alarme le sort de ses réflexions. Il se lève et se dirige vers le panneau de communication.

"- Que se passe-t-il sergent ?

  - Lieutenant, fait un officier au garde à vous. Nous venons de constater la disparition de Miss Peacecraft...

  - Quoi ?

  - La jeune femme est cependant toujours dans la base...

  - Retrouvez-la ! Mais ne la blessez pas !

  - A vos ordres..."

   Zechs soupire. Que mijote sa soeur ? Et pourvu que ces imbéciles de soldats ne lui fassent rien ! Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir enlevé ! Ah ! Cette Lady une, il ne comprendra jamais comment elle fonctionne... Et puis, comment Treize peut-il la supporter ? De tous les collaborateurs de son amant, c'est bien la pire !

   D'un air las, Zechs sort de son bureau pour aller à la rencontre de sa soeur avant que quelqu'un ne fasse une quelconque bêtise...

* * *

   Ne sachant pas où se diriger, Relena court dans un couloir quand l'alarme sonne son évasion. Jurant silencieusement, elle accélère le pas et regrette de ne pas être en pantalon. Pas facile de courir avec cette espèce de jupe à froufrous ! La prochaine fois, elle s'habillera en pantalon ! Marre de mettre d'horribles vêtements ! Et tant pis si son fidèle serviteur n'est pas d'accord ! De plus, les robes qu'il lui choisit lui donne cet air si niais...

   Entendant du bruit dans un couloir, elle se faufile dans un autre. Mais bientôt, elle a l'impression de tourner en rond. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais eu le sens de l'orientation ?

   Brusquement, en tournant à un croisement et emportée par son élan, elle heurte un torse puissant. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle observe l'homme dans lequel elle vient de foncer. Il lui paraît magnifique durant un instant... 

   Ils échangent un long regard où passé et présent se mélangent... Quelque chose qui les attire l'un vers l'autre... Durant quelques minutes, l'un comme l'autre, ils ressentent cette attraction mutuelle, l'envie de s'enlacer...

   Mais des pas troublent leurs pensées... 

"- Miss Relena, fait courtoisement l'homme en face d'elle.

  - Qui êtes-vous ?, demande cette dernière pour gagner du temps car elle connaît déjà son identité.

  - Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

  - Si, bien sûr... Kushrenada, admet la jeune femme."

   Treize sourit. Son regard détaille Relena comme si c'est la première fois qu'il la voit.

"- Je suis désolé du comportement de mes officiers, s'excuse-t-il."

   Puis sa main va se poser sur le bras de Relena, mais une voix l'en empêche.

"- Laisse Treize, je vais m'en occuper...

  - Zechs..."

   Relena jette un rapide regard à l'homme qui vient de les rejoindre, ainsi donc voici le fameux Zechs Merquise, bras droit de Treize... Celui dont on lui a longuement parlé et dont elle n'a jamais pu voir le beau visage éternellement caché sous un masque de fer...

   Mais là... 

   Le masque avait disparu... Et le blond aux longs cheveux lui rappelle étrangement quelque chose... Quelqu'un... Un souvenir très lointain et difficile à déterminer...

   Le blond d'ailleurs paraît lui-aussi surpris pendant un court instant. Mais il se reprend et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres...

   Quelle extraordinaire coïncidence !

"- Il ne t'arrivera rien, Relena... Ou devrais-je dire, Shusuran..."

   Le regard de Relena se fige un moment. C'est impossible ! Pourtant, c'est une réalité qu'elle connaît depuis longtemps, même si elle s'est persuadée que c'était un rêve... Son cerveau fait le tour de toutes les possibilités... Et elle choisit la meilleure...

   La jeune femme s'évanouit... Dans les bras de Zechs qui s'est précipité pour la retenir.

"- Mais... Mais..., bredouille Treize."

   Zechs se redresse, portant Relena et déclare en la désignant.

"- Hiiragi, voici Shusuran... Et la preuve que nous nous sommes tous réincarnés...

  - Mais...

  - Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais il y a forcément une raison...

  - Tu savais qui elle était ?

  - J'avais des doutes après mon réveil... Et ce n'est qu'en la revoyant que j'ai été persuadé que c'était vraiment elle...

  - Explique-toi...

  - Après avoir revu Mokuren sur la base lunaire, les souvenirs me sont revenus plus précis... Et j'ai cherché... Parmi les gens que je connais, ceux que j'ai rencontré... 

  - Tu en as reconnu d'autres ?

  - J'ai vu quelqu'un... Je sais qu'il était avec nous sur la Lune, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de qui il s'agit, le visage qu'il a aujourd'hui... Mais ne restons pas là... Nous discuterons quand elle sera revenue à elle..."

   Suivi de Treize, Zechs transporte la jeune femme jusque dans ses appartements privés. Il la dépose sur son lit et les deux hommes attendent son réveil...

* * *

   Mais c'est pas vrai !, pense Relena.

   Elle s'est bêtement fait avoir. Elle s'est littéralement jetée dans les bras de Treize Kushrenada... Un frisson la saisit en repensant au torse contre elle, aux yeux plongeant profondément dans son coeur...

   Puis, en rivant son regard à celui de Zechs, les souvenirs de ses cauchemars ont pris réalité... Cela fait déjà quelques années que ces rêves ne lui laissent aucun repos, depuis la mort de son père adoptif... Et pour ne plus rêver, elle a fini par utiliser des somnifères...

   Et là, face au regard calcédoine de Zechs, Relena a compris que les cauchemars qu'elle fuit depuis si longtemps ne sont que l'exact vérité, un reflet de sa vie antérieur... Et que Zechs en faisait parti, qu'il était l'un d'entre eux...

   Mais lorsque le blond a dévoilé son ancien nom, la seule chose que Relena a cru bon de faire, c'est de s'évanouir. Un excellent moyen pour gagner du temps... Et puis, cela lui permet de profiter des explications que donne Zechs à Treize...

   Lorsqu'elle sent qu'on la soulève de terre, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Treize qui la porte... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne son identité...

   Hiiragi !

   Le chef du groupe lunaire... Et elle se l'avoue secrètement, il est vachement bien plus mignon maintenant...

   Une fois allongée sur le lit de Zechs, la jeune femme se demande si elle n'a pas encore une fois rêvé. Mais les voix des deux hommes parlant près d'elle la persuadent que ce n'est pas un songe. 

   Une pensée la traverse soudain.

   Quelle ironie du destin !

   Ils se retrouvent dans des camps opposés !

   Cette idée manque de la faire rire, mais elle pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment...

   Pourtant, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

   La voix suave de Treize la ramène au simple présent.

"- Mais sait-elle qui elle est ? Enfin, je veux dire... Sait-elle que tu es son frère ? Que ton vrai nom est Milliardo Peacecraft ?"

   Que ? Quoi ?

   Là, Relena manque de s'étouffer. Zechs serait son frère disparu.... Zechs serait Milliardo.... Impossible ! Et pourtant quelque chose dit à Relena que c'est la vérité...

   Mais alors...

   Si Zechs est le frère de Relena, alors Shusuran réincarnée est devenue la soeur de...


	8. Secret

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : Voici la raison pour laquelle Relena est intelligente...

Note 2 : Il paraît qu'il était très facile de découvrir en qui Mokuren s'était réincarnée...

Petit aparté qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic… :

Message pour les personnes qui lisent ma fic « Une Histoire Simple », je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont fait des reviews pour cette fic, je suis en train d'écrire la suite !!! Merci pour vos review, elles m'encouragent vraiment à continuer cette histoire !!!! Et promis, je la finirai !!! ^___^

Fin de l'aparté. 

_Cycle sans fin..._

__

8 ~ Secret  ~

Regard du temps...

Croyance d'enfant...

Lune d'innocence...

Sa douce brillance...

_Mon silence..._

   L'alarme retentit dans toute la base.

   Installé dans le salon de Treize, Zechs soupire, se lève et va aux nouvelles. Quelqu'un d'indéterminé a pénétré dans la base par effraction et...

"- On pense que c'est 01 et ses complices...

  - Retrouvez-les, capturez-les, mais attention : je les veux vivants !!

  - A vos ordres..."

   Zechs éteint la communication et se retourne vers les deux personnes restées assises.

"- Pourquoi les vouloir vivants ?, demande Treize.

  - Pour vérifier quelque chose...

  - Quoi donc ?

  - Il me semble que l'un d'entre eux fut l'un des nôtres...

  - Et qui ?

  - Je vous le dirai quand je le saurai avec certitude..."

   Et sur ces mots, Zechs sort à la rencontre des intrus.

"- Relena... Il me semble que tu avais coutume de toujours défendre 01, enfin je veux dire ton Heero Yuy, que tu sais qui il est, déclare Treize étonné que la jeune femme ne dise rien.

  - Ce n'est pas mon Heero Yuy ! Il n'a aucune importance dans ma vie... Mais il fallait bien que je joue le rôle qu'on m'avait attribué... Celui d'une petite fille naïve... Si naïve que tout le monde s'est laissé piéger...

  - Que veux-tu dire ?

  - Tu le sauras sûrement bientôt, Treize. Mais dis-moi... Comment se fait-il que Zechs m'ait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil alors que je ne me souviens pas encore de tout...

  - Je ne sais pas exactement... Il n'a pas voulu me raconter tous les souvenirs qui lui sont revenus... Il pense que nos réveils ne s'effectuent pas de la même façon et qu'il est normal que nous n'ayons pas encore récupéré toute notre mémoire.

  - Je me demande comment va être Enju, murmure Relena."

* * *

"- Pourquoi tu n'as pas vérifié le nombre de gardes ?, crie Duo en se faufilant dans un couloir suivi par les autres.

  - Je l'ai fait !, riposte Heero. Mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand chose...

  - Exact, ajoute Wufei. Si tu avais été plus discret, Maxwell...

  - Oh ! Wuffy, ça t'arrive jamais de faire du bruit ?

  - Non ! Et mon nom c'est Wufei !!"

   Les trois hommes, poursuivis pas des gardes ennemis, arrivaient à converser tout en courant. Derrière eux, Quatre et Trowa demeuraient silencieux et n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ.

   Les cinq pilotes débouchèrent soudain dans une sorte de d'entrepôt, au milieu d'un rassemblement de soldats qui pointèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur eux.

"- On fait quoi ?, demande Wufei dans un souffle.

  - On fonce dans le tas, Wuffy !, s'exclame duo.

  - M'appelle pas Wuffy et...

  - Quatre, d'après toi ?, interroge Heero.

  - Quelle importance..., murmure le blond."

   Alors que ses amis lui jettent un regard étonné, Duo sur le point de lui poser une question, une voix se fait entendre.

"- Quelle étrange surprise !

  - Zechs !, s'exclame Heero en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qui s'approche.

  - Je suis ravie de vous revoir et..."

   Zechs s'arrête. Son regard vient de faire le tour des cinq hommes et... Parmi eux...

"- _Mokuren_..."

   Le blond s'approche lentement mais Trowa, troublé par le prénom murmuré, s'interpose.

"- Que veux-tu dire ? Où est Mokuren ?

  - Tu ne l'as donc pas reconnu, Gyokuran ?

  - Je...

  - Il vient à peine de se réveiller, explique Quatre. Il ne se souvient pas encore de tout...

  - Mais toi, tu te rappelles, Enju...

  - Oui, répond tristement Quatre. Je me souviens maintenant de tout...

  - Explique-moi !, s'exclame Trowa en se tournant vers Quatre et en l'obligeant à le regarder.

  - Je me souviens de tout presque depuis mon réveil...

  - Attends, me dis pas que tu sais... Qui est Mokuren...

  - Bien sûr que je le sais, déclare juste Quatre.

  - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Qui est-elle ?

  - Quelle importance, _mon doux Trowa_..."

   Le brun demeure interdit. Quatre sait prononcer son prénom de façon si délicieuse, si douce...

"- Et si nous allions discuter de ça ailleurs, déclare Zechs en indiquant une direction de la main et en tentant de ne pas se troubler à la vue de Mokuren réincarnée.

  - Mais Lieutenant...

  - La paix, soldats ! Ces personnes sont les invités de Treize Kushrenada !

  - Que fait-on ?, demande Duo.

  - On y va, répond Quatre en se dirigeant vers Zechs.

  - Mais Quat-chan..."

   Quatre hausse simplement les épaules. Il a confiance en Zechs.

"- Allons-y, renchérit Heero."

   Après tout, en restant près de Zechs, les soldats n'oseront pas tirer. Wufei acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Duo et Trowa, un peu plus réticents, finissent par les suivre. Duo est cependant obligé de tirer le bras de Trowa, ce dernier complètement perdu dans ses pensées... Quatre savait donc qui était Mokuren, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

* * *

   Treize est en train de servir un verre d'eau à Relena quand une furie entre sans frapper et se jette sur la jeune fille qui veut attenter à la vie de son Excellence.

"- Lady Une !, s'exclame Treize.

  - Je la tiens ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre Excellence ! Elle ne vous fera aucun mal !"

   Treize soupire. Quand donc Lady Une apprendra-t-elle à se tenir correctement ?

   Pauvre Relena... Quoique...

   En y regardant bien, Treize remarque que Relena ne se laisse pas facilement avoir. La blonde semble avoir des réflexes de chat... Elle se dégage rapidement de l'étreinte de Lady Une.

"- Mais vous êtes folle !

  - Je vais me débarrasser de vous une bonne fois pour toute !, s'écrie Lady Une.

  - Ecoutez Lady Une..., commence Treize.

  - Laissez-la moi, Excellence, déclare cette dernière.

  - Ne vous en faites pas, ajoute Relena, cette vipère a besoin d'une leçon."

   Treize se décide à intervenir au moment où un appel urgent retient son attention. Il prend la communication. Le visage du Grand Tubarov apparaît sur l'écran et annonce, avant même que Treize ne soit au courant :

"- J'ai appris que vous aviez capturé les pilotes de Gundam.

  - Vraiment ? Les nouvelles vont vite...

  - Je les veux. Livrez-les moi.

  - Et si je refuse ?

  - J'attaque votre base avec mes Thorus.

  - Vraim..."

   Treize n'achève pas sa phrase. Son regard rivé sur les deux jeunes femmes au sol s'agrandit de stupeur. Pour échapper à la prise de Lady Une, Relena s'est violemment dégager... Laissant la moitié de sa chemise dans la main de Lady Une. Cette dernière pâlit et tend un doigt tremblant vers la blonde.

"- Mais c'est... C'est..."

   A ce moment, Treize coupe machinalement la communication avec un Tubarov en colère...

   Un petit silence plus loin, Zechs et les cinq pilotes entrent dans le salon. Voyant Lady Une, Zechs lui ordonne de partir et la jeune femme se sent plus qu'obligée d'obéir. Zechs la surveille du coin de l'oeil et attend qu'elle soit bien sortie avant de se précipiter vers Relena... Mais il s'arrête en voyant la poitrine dénudée.

"- Que..."

   Relena regarde les nouveaux venus et leurs visages abasourdis, puis soudain elle se rappelle.

"- Oupsss..., fait-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

  - Qui êtes-vous ?, rugit Zechs en s'approchant."

   Relena hésite puis finalement répond à la question.

"- Et puis zut... Je suis Relen Peacecraft, héritier de la famille royal du royaume de Sank.

  - Mais... Mais..., bredouille quelqu'un.

  - Pourquoi êtes-vous déguisé en fille ?

  - Selon Pargan, ma mère voulait absolument avoir une fille... Mais comme elle a eu un garçon, elle a décidé de me faire passer pour une fille... La famille Darlian continua à jouer le jeu, me considérant comme une fille... 

  - Mais alors..., commence Zechs.

  - Et oui... Celle que vous avez toujours considéré comme votre petite soeur est en fait un homme... Et moi, je suis pas fâché que ça se sache enfin. Je vais pouvoir vivre comme un homme... Treize, continue Relen, Auriez-vous des vêtements plus adéquats à me prêter, que je puisse enfin me débarrasser de cette foutue robe !"

   Treize, trop surpris pour réagir ou contester quelque chose, fait un signe de la tête et précède Relen dans la chambre voisine.

   Une petite mouche a le temps de faire le tour du salon avant qu'un rire ne se fasse entendre.

"- C'est un mec ! Relena Peacecraft est un homme !, s'exclame Duo en se pliant de rire. C'est trop fort ! Mais alors... Hee-chan !, ajoute-t-il en se plantant devant Heero. C'est pour cela que tu l'as jamais tué ! Tu savais que c'était un homme assez mignon et androgyne et comme tu préfères les hommes..."

   Baffeur en main, Heero se jette sur Duo pour le faire taire. Trowa et Wufei clignent des yeux, se demandant si ce qui se passe est bien réel. Quatre s'approche de Zechs et lui parle à voix basse.

"- C'est bien Shusuran... Et Hiiragi ?

  - Hein ? Oui...

  - J'avais donc raison... Ils sont réveillés ?

  - En partie...

  - J'aimerais qu'on attende que les autres soient réveillés avant de vraiment parler de notre passé commun...

  - Pourquoi donc ?

  - Gyokuran n'est pas encore totalement réveillé... Et les autres, pas du tout...

  - Mokuren ?

  - Pas encore... Il est donc préférable d'attendre un peu... Au moins, le temps de les y préparer...

  - Oui, acquiesça Zechs. Et puis comme l'un d'entre eux n'est pas de la Lune, ce serait bien de l'éloigner de cette affaire.

  - Non. Il doit rester !

  - Pourquoi ? Il ne faisait pas parti de notre groupe d'étude.

  - Mais il était là lors de notre première réincarnation...

  - Que veux-tu dire ?

  - Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ? Qu'on s'est déjà réincarnés une fois... Sur Terre...

  - Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette période. Tu en es sûr ?

  - Oui, certain... C'est étrange... Moi, je m'en souviens très clairement..."

   Zechs n'a pas le temps d'interroger davantage Quatre. Treize et Relen reviennent dans le salon... Et il est vrai qu'avec ses habits masculins, Relen ne ressemble plus du tout à une fille et a vraiment l'allure d'un jeune homme...


	9. Pensées

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : chapitre sur les pensées des huit personnages...

Poucycatt : merci pour ta review et comme tu vois, j'arrête pas cette fic, j'ai même quelques chapitres d'avance. ^_~

Exandra : merci aussi pour ta review et promis, la suite tardera moins ^_^

_Cycle sans fin..._

9 ~ Pensées ~

Passé ou présent...

Mes sentiments...

Lune éternelle...

Cycle immortel...

_Mon enfant_...

   C'est étrange... Ce sentiment qui m'envahit... La tristesse...

   Je sens qu'il m'en veut... La colère émane de son coeur... Une colère contre moi... Il m'en veut, pourtant, je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer... Je crois même que je l'aime plus qu'avant...

   Je l'ai eu... Pendant une nuit... Son corps contre le mien, sa douceur... Je ne sais pas s'il s'est vraiment rendu compte de l'importance que ça avait pour moi... Le posséder une nuit, l'entendre murmurer mon prénom, ses baisers sur ma peau, ses émeraudes frémissantes de désir sous mes caresses... Tout cela... Puis mourir.

   Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner... J'ai été Enju, puis Issei... Maintenant, je suis Quatre...

   Mes vies furent l'éternelle poursuite du bonheur, un amour vivant, mien juste un instant... J'ai voulu croire en ma chance, croire en cette vie. Mais elle ne m'offrit qu'une seule nuit dans ses bras... Le reste n'a aucune importance. Le reste n'est rien face au vert de ses yeux... Trowa...

   Quelque soit ton nom, tu m'enchaînes d'un regard. Toujours je serai à toi... Toujours je te poursuivrai... Mais jamais tu ne seras mien... Que vas-tu faire cette fois ? Comprendras-tu que jamais Mokuren ne sera tienne ? Que toujours elle aura Shion....

   Tu resteras éternellement seul, mon amour... Je ne serai même plus là pour te consoler, te tenir dans mes bras, te serrer une nuit... 

   Ta quête du bonheur te détruira encore et encore... 

   Moi seul, je t'aime pour ce que tu es...

   Et tu causes mon malheur...

   Mais heureusement bientôt, je ne serai plus là...

   La mort à jamais...

* * *

   Ce ne serait pas notre première réincarnation ? Il doit se tromper. Je n'aurais pas pu oublier Mokuren. Impossible !

   Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous sommes assis tous ensemble... J'ai facilement pu convaincre Relen et Treize de ne rien dire pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas reconnu quelqu'un... Pourquoi Quatre Winner et moi sommes-nous les seuls à nous souvenir de tout ? Et surtout à pouvoir deviner qui était qui ?

   Ma Belle Mokuren... Et la douce Enju qui est toujours amoureuse de Gyokuran, c'est tellement évident... Et ce dernier qui n'a même pas encore reconnu Mokuren... D'ailleurs, c'est ça le plus amusant, voir Gyokuran aussi silencieux. Je suis sûr qu'il cherche à savoir qui est Mokuren. 

   De leur côté, Relen et Treize sont certainement en train de deviner lequel était avec nous sur la Lune. Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'il y était tous sauf un.... D'ailleurs, il me semble que ce dernier était avec nous... Pas sur la Lune... Ailleurs...

   Peut-être finalement que Quatre a raison et que c'est notre seconde réincarnation... Bizarre que je ne m'en souvienne pas... Je me demande ce qui s'est passé la première fois ?

   Oui il a dû se passer quelque chose... Sinon, pourquoi se réincarner ? 

   Et que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

   Le passé va-t-il resurgir et nous poursuivre ? Ou avons-nous une chance de vivre en paix ? Allons-nous revivre ce qui s'est passé sur la Lune ? 

   Je l'ignore... Mais en tout cas, je ferai tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas !

* * *

   Ils ne savent rien... Ils ne se rendent pas compte...

   Tous les huit... Réincarnés... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, comme la première fois...

   Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui n'a pas été fait dans leur passé, quelque chose qui les oblige à revenir sans cesse... Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon tendre Haruhiko... Être près de lui me suffit. Je le regarde en silence, focalise mon esprit sur lui... Les gestes qu'il fait, sa façon se marcher, silencieux comme un chat... La douceur de son visage, la beauté immuable de ses traits et la tristesse de son regard...

   Je vois tout cela, et même plus... Je sais la bonté de son esprit et la joie de son coeur... Je le connais tellement bien... Toutes ces années près de lui m'ont permis d'apprendre à le connaître, de le reconnaître, de savoir ce qui brille en lui... Mais parfois, quand la nuit tombe et que la Lune dévoile sa sombre face, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'échappe, qu'il retourne vers elle... 

   Mon tendre Haruhiko, je me souviens de ton passé lunaire. Mais toi, pourquoi ne t'en rappelles-tu pas ? Pourquoi tes souvenirs ne te reviennent-ils pas ? Et puis... Te souviendras-tu encore de moi, que tu m'as aimé ? Que tu fus le plus tendre des compagnons...

   Haruhiko...

   Comme j'aimerais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras, voir ton sourire le matin quand le soleil se pose délicatement sur ton doux visage...

   Haruhiko...

   Les sentiments sont-ils éternels ?

* * *

   L'un d'entre eux aurait été l'un de nos compagnons sur la Lune ? Mais lequel ?

   Peut-être 04... Zechs semble assez proche de lui, comme s'ils nous cachaient quelque chose... Peut-être est-ce lui Mokuren ? Ses cheveux blonds, sa voix si délicate, comme un souffle au printemps... Sa peau paraît si douce à toucher...

   Mais les autres ?

   01, 03 et 05 me semblent trop silencieux, trop sombres... Quant à 02, il aurait été parfait en Shusuran... Il en a le caractère et la joie de vivre...

   Mais c'est curieux... Pourquoi Shusuran s'est-elle réincarnée en homme . Conservait-elle un amour secret pour Mokuren ? Non, c'est absurde, celle-ci sera toujours à Shion... Pour Enju alors ? Mais Enju aime Gyokuran, c'est immuable... Alors pourquoi Shusuran est-elle devenue homme ?... Et qui plus est un jeune homme fort séduisant... Et le frère de Zechs...

   C'est vrai qu'en les regardant tous les deux côte à côte, on peut voir quelques ressemblances entre eux... Et beaucoup de différences... Comment deux êtres aussi dissemblables peuvent-ils être frères et réincarnations d'êtres lunaires ?

* * *

   Quelque chose va arriver... Quelque chose va se produire...

   J'ignore ce que c'est, mais je pense que c'est important... Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que Zechs et Treize viennent faire dans cette affaire... 

   Et Relena... Ce n'est pas normal ! Un homme qui se fait passer pour une femme, passe encore, je suis pas contre... Mais qu'il se comporte comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent, osant poursuivre Heero de ses fausses assiduités, le coursant à travers toutes les colonies dans sa limousine rose ! Je dois admettre qu'il a si bien jouer le rôle de cette cruche que je n'ai ai vu que du feu, et je ne dois pas être le seul... J'aurais mille fois tuer cette idiote sans l'avoir laissé dire un seul mot... 

   Mais en y repensant bien, une femme n'agirait pas de cette façon, comme une sangsue... Une vraie caricature féminine... Le personnage qu'il jouait nous paraissait si absurde que personne n'a jamais eu le moindre doute sur sa véritable identité... Finalement, c'était bien joué... 

   Cependant, habillé en homme, il me paraît trop mignon, pourvu qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance, mais j'aimerais essayer au moins une fois dans ma vie... L'approcher sans peur... Lui dire tout ce que j'ai jamais osé dire à personne... Murmurer des mots doux à son oreille... Et m'endormir dans ses bras...

* * *

   C'est vraiment la blague la plus drôle de l'année ! 

   Relena Peacecraft, sangsue attitrée d'Hee-chan, est un homme !! Et qui plus est... Il est pas mal, même si je préfère de loin les blonds... Blond aux long cheveux volant au vent... Le copain de Treize est très mignon, vachement bien foutu en plus ! On en mangerait... Oups... Mes pensées dérivent légèrement là... J'y penserai plus tard... Et j'en ferai peut-être mon dîner...

   N'empêche... On m'aurait que Relena était un homme, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Il faut le voir pour le croire ! Et dire que personne n'a rien deviné... Je n'ai même pas flairé une quelconque supercherie... Il faudra que je lui demande comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps habillé avec des froufrous allant du rose au fuchsia en passant par toutes les nuances rosées...

   Par contre, je me demande bien pourquoi Treize est assis avec nous sans chercher à nous faire prisonnier... Dans son état normal, il aurait sûrement déjà levé une arme vers nous...

   Je me sens bizarre... Quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère... Comme s'il se passait quelque chose que je ne peux pas comprendre, pas encore du moins... Je me demande ce que Quat-chan a bien pu dire à Zechs... Ils semblent si proches tous les deux. Ca ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et Quat-chan est à Trowa, même si ce dernier n'est qu'un imbécile pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt ! Et je dois dire que personnellement, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux...

* * *

   Comment a-t-il pu me cacher ça ? 

   Depuis le début il sait qui est Mokuren, qu'elle s'est aussi réincarnée... Et près de nous en plus ! 

   J'ai envie de prendre Quatre par le bras, de l'attirer à l'écart et de l'obliger à me répondre. Qui est Mokuren ? Quatre m'aime, il me le dira. Peut-être devrai-je insister un peu ?.. Le forcer... Le posséder encore... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comment je peux penser à la douceur de Quatre, à son corps nu et soumis... Ses yeux turquoises qui m'attirent... 

   Mokuren est là... Dans ce salon peut-être... Elle est présente dans mon esprit, mais c'est Quatre qui inspire mon coeur. Je ne veux pas : j'aime Mokuren ! Je le dis, je pourrais le crier. Elle aura toujours une place dans mon coeur, mais Quatre a su effleurer mon âme, m'offrir un merveilleux trésor... Je le briserai, je le détruirai, il le sait, et pourtant... Pourtant, il serait prêt à tout faire pour moi, je le sens... Il est si adorable, si sincère avec moi...

   J'admets qu'il a raison lorsqu'il dit que Mokuren ne m'aimera jamais, mais un coin de ma mémoire ne peut s'empêcher d'y croire encore un peu... Oui, mais... Je...

   Je ne sais plu où j'en suis...

   Vivement la fin de cette mission, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

   Je prendrai quelques jours de congé pour aller voir Catherine, elle me conseillera...

   Et je reviendrai peut-être plus sûr de moi...

* * *

   Intéressant ?...  
   L'un d'entre eux était avec nous...

   Enju ? Non, Zechs me l'aurait dit... Et puis, je l'aurais reconnu tout de suite, après tout, elle fut ma meilleure amie... Je me demande si elle s'est aussi réincarnée en homme...

   Et Mokuren ? Ce serait marrant si elle était devenu un homme... J'imagine la tête de Shion ! l'aimerait-il encore ? Si tant est qu'il l'ai aimé un jour... En tout cas, si l'un d'entre eux est Mokuren, ce serait Quatre... Il est aussi blond qu'elle...

   Gyokuran ? Je verrai bien Duo jouer ce rôle...

   Les autres ? Impossible...

   J'aimerais bien tous les revoir... Juste pour voir quelles têtes ont leurs réincarnations... Et puis, on partirait chacun de notre côté, pour reconstruire un autre monde...

   Quoique...

   Je resterai bien près d'Hiiragi... Il est devenu si mignon...

   En tout cas, après que je leur ai dévoilé ma véritable identité, aucun n'a été choqué... Sauf Zechs, bien sûr... Mais il faut le comprendre... Celle qu'il a toujours pris pour sa soeur est un homme ! 

   Et je dois avouer qu'être homme a des avantages... Treize est resté près de moi quand je me suis changé dans sa chambre. J'ai adoré voir la rougeur lui monter au visage. Il était trop mignon ! Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu mon regard dans le miroir... Je suis presque sûr d'avoir senti ses yeux glisser sur moi... Est-ce que je lui plairais ?


	10. Attaque

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : a pas de note sur ce chapitre !!:p

Hathor : Vi, je suis méchante !:p Mais pas trop car je mets la suite de la fic, ne ? ^_~ Quand au réveil de Mokuren… La charmante va se faire désirer un long moment... D'ailleurs, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, elle n'est tjrs pas réveillée… Un vrai sommeil de marmotte ! ^_~ Donc, le mystère va perdurer un peu… 

Heero ~ Mokuren ? C'est pas si original que ça, la preuve est que tu n'es pas la première à me le suggérer… Zechs  ~ Shion ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... :p Je peux pas tout dire sinon y'aurait plus de mystère… Comment ça, je dis rien ? En tout cas, bientôt vous saurez qui est qui… et restera un autre pbm, comment ils vont agir quand ils sauront la vérité ?!! Non, je suis pas méchante…. ^_~

En tout cas, un énorme merci pour ta review !!! ^_________________^

_Cycle sans fin..._

10 ~ Attaque ~

Espoir déchu...

Présent disparu...

Lune oubliée...

Sombre réalité...

_Mon passé_...

   Le silence dure un certain temps. Certains ne comprennent pas que l'on puisse se montrer aimable et cordial avec leurs ennemis de longue date. Mais Quatre a demandé à ses amis de rester calmes. Heero a aussi agi dans ce sens. Les trois autres ont cédé... 

   Pourtant les ennemis jurés se lancent souvent de mauvais regards...

   Personne n'ose parler en premier...

  Soudain, la base tremble légèrement, surprenant les huit personnes.

"- Un piège ! J'en étais sûr !, s'exclame Wufei en fixant Treize.

  - Nous y sommes pour rien !, réplique Treize.

  - Vraiment ?"

   Les deux hommes sont debout, face à face. Heero se lève et tente de raisonner et retenir Wufei. C'est à ce moment qu'un officier surgit dans le salon sans frapper. Il crie.

"- Nous sommes attaqués !

  - Par qui ?, demande Zechs en se levant à son tour.

  - Des thorus, Lieutenant !, s'exclame l'officier avant de repartir.

  - Ce Tubarov. murmure Treize, aucun savoir-vivre !"

   La voix de Lady Une se fait entendre à travers la base, depuis la salle des commandes.

"- L'aile gauche a été touché !

  - Je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

  - Calme-toi, Zechs. déclare Treize en posant une main sur le bras de celui qui fut longtemps son amant.

  - Me calmer alors qu'il va tout détruire sans faire de détail !

  - Le mieux serait peut-être de partir d'ici, intervient Quatre au grand étonnement de ses amis. On discutera ailleurs...

  - Tubarov mérite une leçon...

  - Il pourrait nous tuer... _La_ tuer..."

   Un éclat de peur traverse le regard de Zechs et Quatre se dit que le jeune homme a bien changé depuis l'époque lunaire. Il est devenu plus calme, plus protecteur...

"- Tu as raison, partons d'ici..."

   Quatre acquiesce d'un geste de la tête.

"- Je n'ai pas tout compris..., déclare Duo.

  - Contente-toi de venir avec nous, riposte Heero en le prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner à la suite de Treize qui leur montre le chemin."

   Wufei les regarde un instant avant de les accompagner.

"- Mais on va pas faire confiance à Kushrenada !, s'écrie Duo.

  - Et pourquoi pas ?

  - Hee-chan ! Me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour Kushrenada et que tu serais prêt à l'escorter n'importe où !

  - Duo... Tu devrais te taire au lieu de raconter des bêtises...

  - Mais..."

   Duo n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit face au regard glacial de Heero[1] et un tremblement les déséquilibre soudain.

"- Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre ma navette, déclare Treize.

  - Parce que vous croyez qu'on va accepter !, s'écrie Wufei.

  - Bien sûr, répond Quatre.

  - Je comprends plus rien... Et toi, Trowa, t'en penses quoi ?"

   Trowa n'a pas le temps de dire quelque chose, plusieurs explosions se font entendre. Des vitres volent en éclat... 

    Les hommes sortent du salon et se dirigent à grands pas à la suite de Treize qui les conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où repose sa navette privée toujours prête au décollage. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les détonations se font de plus en plus rapprochées. Ils croisent des gardes affolés qui ne pensent pas encore à tuer les intrus ayant pénétrés dans la base.

   Ils arrivent finalement dans l'entrepôt et au même moment, une explosion détruit une partie du plafond, écrasant ainsi la navette et bloquant la sortie principale.

"- Par ici, réagit aussitôt Treize en les guidant vers une sortie secrète."

   Cependant une nouvelle explosion propulse des éclats de verre dans leur direction. Ils réussissent à éviter les morceaux, Treize se plaçant devant Relen et les autres agissant sans vraiment se comprendre. Quatre cris simultanés et quatre silhouettes qui se précipitent... Un seul but : le protéger !

   Quatre regarde Trowa courir vers un autre que lui et la tristesse envahi son cœur. Personne ne se préoccupe de lui, il en profite pour s'éloigner du groupe...

   Une nouvelle explosion se produit, faisant craquer le plafond... Relen voit les pierres osciller dangereusement au-dessus de Quatre. Mais le blond ne réagit pas lorsqu'il crie son prénom pour le prévenir, son regard est fixé sur Trowa... Ce dernier lève la tête, cherchant le blond des yeux. Il le voit, un tendre et triste sourire sur les lèvres, les douces turquoises semblant perdre leur éclat en lui murmurant un ultime mot d'amour...

   Wufei lève les yeux vers Quatre à l'instant où le plafond au-dessus de lui cède entièrement...

_   Adieu mon tendre amour_...

"- Quatre !!, crie Wufei en se relevant."

   Il s'apprête à s'élancer vers le blond pour le secourir, mais on le tire en arrière comme la fumée recouvre une grande partie de l'entrepôt, empêchant de voir les morceaux de plafond s'écraser au sol. Mais la fumée ne couvre pas les cris des soldats blessés...

"- Par ici !, répète Treize en s'engageant dans un couloir.

  - Où est Quatre ?, demande Duo comme paraissant se réveiller.

  - Lâche-moi !, crie Wufei à Heero. Il faut aller aider Quatre ! Il est sûrement blessé !

  - C'est trop risqué, riposte Heero sans relâcher son étreinte.

  - Dépêchez-vous !"

   Pressé par la voix de Treize, ils lui obéissent presque tous. Mais Wufei reste en arrière. Lorsqu'ils voient les autres s'enfoncer dans une galerie où les murs se composent progressivement de pierre creusée, il s'arrête et fait quelques pas en arrière avant de rebrousser chemin.

"- On dirait un souterrain, murmure Relen.

  - Exact... C'est une sortie de secours... Que je suis le seul à connaître, précise Treize

  - Attendez !, s'exclame Duo après un regard en arrière. Trowa et Wufei ne suivent pas !

  - Quoi ?"

   Heero se retourne. Effectivement Wufei ne le suit plus... 

"- L'imbécile, murmura-t-il.

  - Il faut aller les chercher !"

   Duo s'apprête à faire demi-tour, mais Heero s'interpose aussitôt.

"- Non, toi tu vas avec eux... Moi, je vais m'occuper des autres.

  - Mais Hee-chan...

  - Notre mission est avant tout de sauver Relen Peacecraft, donc tu restes avec lui. Moi, je vais chercher les autres et je vous rejoins.

  - Mais...

  - Il a raison, viens."

   Duo est incapable de réagir lorsqu'il sent la main de Zechs prendre la sienne. Le blond l'entraîne donc sans problème à la suite de Treize de Relen qui les attendent. Les quatre hommes disparaissent rapidement dans le tournant de la galerie.

   Heero fait demi-tour, mais il a à peine le temps de faire deux pas que la lumière s'éteint. Le générateur principal à dû être touché...

"- C'est bien ma chance, murmure-t-il avant de se mettre à courir, se fiant à ses instincts pour éviter les obstacles."

   Un étrange sentiment de peur lui étreint le coeur...

   _Wufei, tu es un idiot ! Ton amitié te perdra !_

   Heero s'enfonce dans la pénombre. ses yeux s'habituant rapidement à l'obscurité.

   Une partie de l'esprit de Duo lui ordonne de retourner aider ses amis. mais lorsqu'il résiste un peu à la prise de Zechs sur son poignet, ce dernier lui fait face... Et les améthystes se perdent dans le regard calcédoine de Zechs, un regard si envoûtant... Plonger dans un autre monde...

   Duo n'a pas l'habitude se laisser entraîner, de ne rien faire, d'obéir tout simplement sans résister... Mais là... Il n'a pas le courage de s'opposer à Zechs... Il le laisse l'entraîner loin... Très loin... Il le suivrait peut-être même jusqu'aux Enfers...

   Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion a lieu derrière Duo et le ramène au présent. Il jette un regard en arrière et voit le tunnel obstrué par des tonnes de pierres. les quatre retardataires ne pourront pas les rejoindre par là... Etrangement, il craint pour la vie de ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté, son coeur ne semble pas être aussi bouleversé qu'il l'aurait pensé... Depuis qu'il les a rencontré, il a toujours cru qu'il ne saurait pas se passer de leur présence réconfortante. Mais tout naturellement, leur absence lui paraît inévitable, comme si une séparation était simplement nécessaire entre eux. Une étrange sensation lui traverse l'esprit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se séparent. Ils se retrouveront un jour... Sa peur n'est donc pas pour eux... Pour quelqu'un d'autre alors... Mais qui ?

   Duo n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Un nouveau tremblement oblige les quatre hommes à accélérer encore leur allure. 

   Zechs a une pensée pour ses anciens compagnons lunaires et espère qu'ils s'en sortiront. Mais pour lui, l'essentiel est sauvé... _Mokuren_... Le blond jette un regard au brun. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se réincarnerait en homme... Un homme au regard si tendre et aux si doux cheveux...

   _Mokuren..._

_A suivre…_

  


* * *

[1] Et à son baffeur....^_~


	11. Decision

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Mail : anrluz@yahoo.fr 

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi... 

Note : Les pensées des personnages sont séparées par * * *.

Les ***   ***   *** indiquent un flash-back.

Kourai : Voici enfin la suite ^__^  
Et pis non, j'ai pas honte de les torturer lol... C'est la preuve que je les aime trop !^_~

Kaoro : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^_^

Hathor : Dslée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite... Il a fallu que je comprenne comment mettre des fics en html sans word lol... Pour la suite, elle sera un peu plus simple vu qu'on sait plus ou moins qui sont les persos... lol  
Quoique... J'aime bien tout compliquer ^_~

--- Merci pour vos reviews !!!!! *o*  
  


_Cycle sans fin..._

11 ~ Décision ~ 

Rêve d'une vie...

Fondu dans l'oubli...

Lune qui reste...

Sans un geste...

_Mon amour_...

   Mes plus beaux souvenirs...

   Ceux de ma vie, de mon amour...

   Mes vies... 

   Mon amour.

_   Gyokuran... _

   Te suivre de loin, te regarder vivre même si tu ne me voies pas... T'accompagner, être là pour toi même si tu ne seras jamais là pour moi...

   C'est pour toi que j'ai décidé d'aller sur cet astre sans vie... La Lune... Si loin, si belle... Elle n'avait aucun attrait pour moi... Seul importait de te voir... De t'aimer... 

   Et une nuit dans ses bras... 

   Homme et femme...

   _Adieu Enju_...

   _Jimpachi_...

   Ton amitié... Ton regard... J'ai voulu être près de toi, plus proche qu'avant, mais jamais ton cœur...

   Nos rêves en commun... Je t'ai retrouvé, je t'ai à nouveau aimé...

   Un baiser sur tes lèvres...

   Tes lèvres si douces, si tentatrices... Qui me torturaient tant la nuit...

   Juste un baiser...

   Entre deux hommes...

   _Adieu Issei_...

   _Trowa_...

   Ta confiance... Les reflets de la Lune dans ton regard émeraude...

   J'ai su, j'ai compris... Dès l'instant où mon cœur s'est posé sur toi, la voix de l'espace m'a fait comprendre que je t'étais éternellement lié, que nul autre n'avait plus d'importance... Que tu serais toujours le seul... Je n'avais plus d'espoir...

   Mais cette fois...

   Deux hommes...

   Une nuit... Une nuit entière...

   _Mon amour_...

   Je sens la Mort me tendre ses bras, je la supplie... Elle est là... Que ça s'arrête enfin !

   Je la prie de ne plus me faire vivre... Je veux mourir. 

   Enfin...

   Je ne veux plus croiser ce regard envoûtant, être enchaîné à un homme qui ne me voit pas, qui ne me verra jamais...

   Je t'aime Trowa...

   _Adieu mon tendre amour_...

   Ultimes pensées...

   Les pierres du plafond cèdent enfin...

"- Quatre !!"

   La voix de Wufei qui perce le silence de mon âme...

   Pardon mon ami...

   Adieu mon tendre amour...

* * *

   L'homme se précipite sans faire attention au danger. Il entend des tirs autour de lui, n'y prend pas garde. Étrangement, malgré la fumée, il voit la silhouette encore debout, semblant attendre son tragique destin. Son regard est vague, il erre entre les chutes de pierre et les ombres menaçantes des ennemis encore vivants et prêts à tirer...

   La base de Kushrenada risque de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. 

   Pas solides ces murs face à une armada de Thorus furieux !

   Mais il est là, debout, paraissant espérer l'inévitable et pourtant cherchant autre chose. 

   Le temps lui manque, le courage... La puissance de déplacer des montagnes...

   Il reste l'espérance...

   Ce qu'il cherche paraît inexistant, la recherche d'un espoir fugace, quelque chose qui lui donnerait la force de combattre...

   Il sent la tristesse, le désespoir dans ses yeux... 

   Il se précipite à ses côtés, le regarde à peine une seconde avant de vaciller et de l'entraîner avec lui...

   La chute semble sans fin. Il le serre juste contre lui, voulant tout lui dire dans un simple contact...

   Même si la Mort les attend au bout du chemin...

   Y croire enfin...

* * *

   _Quatre !! Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

   L'homme court malgré la poussière et les cris venant de toute part. Il ne fait pas attention aux pierres sur son passage, les évitant d'un saut précis. L'espace d'un instant il se demande pourquoi il fait tout ça pour le jeune blond. 

   _C'est mon ami ! Quatre en ferait autant pour moi ! C'est mon ami... _

_   Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui ?_

_   Pourquoi ?_

_***   ***   ***_

Une ruelle assez sombre où la Lune ne perce pas. Sa douce protection envolée...

   Un couple s'avance.

"- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

  - Oui... Il nous attend sur l'avenue... C'est plus court d'y aller en passant par là.

  - Je ne suis pas très rassuré...

  - Allons viens !"

   L'un prend le bras de l'autre et l'entraîne dans la rue. Ils ne sont qu'à un tiers du chemin quand l'un s'arrête.

"- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Faisons demi-tour.

  - Mais c'est plus court !

  - Oui, mais c'est danger..."

   Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Quatre ombres portant un poussin peu ressemblant sur leur blousons surgissent et les menacent.

"- Votre argent et vite !"

   Aucun des deux hommes n'est prêt à obtempérer.

"- Laissez-nous en paix !, s'écrie l'un des deux."

   Les agresseurs se mettent en position d'attaque et s'élancent. Le couple se défend. L'un d'eux reçoit un coup qui le plie en deux. L'autre entre dans une colère folle et se débarrasse de leurs ennemis en utilisant une étrange force de son esprit. 

   Puis il se penche sur son ami à terre... Et le prend dans ses bras... Celui-ci n'est pas gravement blessé, mais son ami l'empêche de se relever. Il le soulève de terre et l'emporte vers la lumière. Le blessé ouvre les yeux et son regard se pose sur le visage doux penché sur lui. Ses cheveux sombres brillent d'une étrange blondeur. Un reflet lumineux se pose sur eux. Mille étoiles bleu océan scintillent dans le regard qui le réconforte...

***   ***   ***

   Il n'a fait cet étrange rêve qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, mais là il lui revient en mémoire car il a reconnu les yeux bleu océan qui le veillaient... Les yeux de Quatre... Son ami...

   Et c'est pour cela qu'il court vers lui. Il doit l'aider.

   Mais la poussière tourbillonnante le retarde. Il tente mentalement de se diriger vers l'endroit où il l'a vu. Mais en vain...

   Un craquement se fait entendre. Incertain, il s'arrête.

"- Là ! Un ennemi !"

   La voix d'un soldat... Puis un tir imprécis...

   Et quelqu'un qui s'interpose, surgissant devant lui dans un éclat. Il a le temps d'apercevoir le regard sombre de l'homme qui l'a protégé... La flamme vacillante....

   Mais il ne peut pas prononcer son nom, déjà l'homme l'enlace. La stupeur et l'émoi trouble le regard de Wufei, puis un éclair blanc l'éblouit...

   Et le plafond cède complètement écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous...

* * *

   Le cri résonne dans ses oreilles comme un appel...

   Il doit réagir. Bientôt, il sera trop tard... 

   Dans quelques instants, quelques secondes, tout risque de disparaître...

   Il regarde la scène à ses pieds et l'homme au loin...

   Échanger un dernier sourire avec lui, comme un au-revoir, un adieu...

   Un regard qui pardonne tout, un regard proche de la Mort...

   Dans ces yeux, il voit danser des flammes funèbres. Elles frôlent la vie dans une lente danse. Des ombres noires semblent jouer une mortelle symphonie d'amour... Deux corps qui s'uniraient...

   Mais c'est ce qu'il interprète... Ce qu'il veut croire...

   Il a le choix, il l'a toujours eu... Il l'a même toujours su... Pourtant, il a toujours préféré fuir, ne pas choisir, se laisser vivre....

   Mais cette fois, c'est plus fort que lui. Il doit choisir. Il doit cesser de fuir.

   Souffrir ou mourir...

   La souffrance est près de lui. La Mort l'attend au loin.

   Il peut ne pas avoir le temps de la rejoindre. Il peut rester ici et souffrir encore. Ou bien... Il peut choisir de survivre... Tenter de vivre autre chose...

   Mais pour cela il doit choisir... Rester ou partir...

   Rester immuable et poursuivre sans arrêt les folles chimères d'un espoir irréalisable ou bien alors tomber dans les méandres d'un nouveau destin...

   Son soleil décline à l'horizon. Pourra-t-il être sauvé par sa disparition ?

   N'est-il pas depuis toujours prisonnier de son destin ? Immuable... Invincible caractère... Les chaînes qui l'enchaînent, tissées depuis des millénaires, peuvent-elles êtres modifiées ?

   Il était dit qu'il devrait garder ses sentiments bien enfouis, que jamais il ne les avouerait... Pourtant, il a brisé le silence... En vain... Il veut faire cesser le cours du destin... Il veut modifier son destin, bouleverser l'ordre des choses et changer de réalité... Mais sa nouvelle réalité sera le néant. Il le sait.

   Doit-il le laisser faire ?

   Doit-il abandonner celui qui a brisé son existence pour lui ?

   Doit-il lui-aussi se libérer des chaînes du destin ?


	12. Affirmations

Fin juillet 2005 :

Petit mot avant la publication du chapitre 12.

NON, je ne suis pas morte et OUI je finirai un jour mes fics.

Le problème actuel est que 1) je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. 2) je n'ai malheureusement pas un 10ème de mes notes de fics ici et faire 300 km avec 20 kilos de papier sous le bras, j'ai pas réellement le courage, mais j'ai récupéré qqs notes, donc certaines fics se verront peut-être finies bientôt. 3) je ne possède pas la série en dvds, et donc j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain… Je vous avouerai que je songe d'ailleurs à écrire d'autres fics sur d'autres séries, mais ce seront sûrement des fics uniques, c'est-à-dire une fic inédite et une seule sur une série… je doute de replonger dans une série comme j'ai plongé dans GW. Et je vous l'indique déjà, je n'écrirai pas sur Kyo Kara Maoh, à moins d'y être contrainte et forcée.

Je n'oublie pas pour autant mon site de fics sur Quatchan, et là, j'ai une farouche envie de l'updater.

Je cherche donc de BONNES fics à me mettre sous la dent !

Avec Quatre, bien sûr !

Et quelque soit le couple, - pour d'autres détails cf sur le site de Quatchan. ( n'oubliez pas que je suis pas contre TRES exigeante sur le couple 4 & 3 !)

Que Quatre soit en uke ou en seme, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tous les couples sont possibles : les couples Quatre & Duo, Quatre & Trowa, Quatre & Heero, Quatre & Wufei, Quatre & Relena, Quatre & Zechs, Quatre & Treize sont déjà apparus sur mon site. Mais je suis sûre qu'il peut y en avoir d'autres…

Donc, envoyez moi le lien des fics que vous avez écrites, ou le lien de fics que vous avez lues et aimées !

Il me faut pleiiiiin de fics pour cette update, vu que je n'en ferai sûrement plus autant qu'avant.

Tant qu'à faire une update, autant qu'elle contienne beaucoup de fics, ne ?

Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot ces derniers mois pour soit me demander des nouvelles de moi ou de mes fics, soit m'encourager ou autre.

Et un grand merci à Rulie pour m'avoir conseillée certaines fics avec Quatre. J'en ai déjà lu qqsunes et je vais écrire aux auteurs pour avoir leur accord de publication.

C'est en voyant qu'il y a des gens qui aiment mon site et qui s'y intéressent encore que j'ai envie de l'updater.

Merci d'avance !

Anrluz

Titre : Cycle dans fin...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Malheureusement ni Gundam Wing ni Please Save my Earth ne sont à moi...

Note : Malgré les apparences, ceci n'est pas censé être un chapitre comique !

_Cycle sans fin..._

12 Affirmations 1

Réalité envoûtante...

Flamme enivrante...

Lune infinie...

Cycle de vie...

_Ma vie_...

Le souterrain se rétrécit peu à peu... Les quatre hommes doivent se baisser un peu pour ne pas se cogner.

"- Hé ! On est pas censé faire de l'exploration !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Relen. C'est normal, on est presque arrivé.

- Pourquoi on a plus de lumière ?

- Je suppose que la centrale électrique a été détruite...

- Je sens qu'une douche sera la bienvenue quand on sortira de là.

- Il y aura tout ce que tu voudras... Fais attention, la grotte s'abaisse encore..."

Prévenant, Treize reste près de Relen et lui indique chaque obstacle à franchir. Zechs en fait autant avec Duo, mais se montre plus discret. Soudain, Duo s'arrête et le blond manque de le renverser. Le brun se retourne vers lui, se retrouvant ainsi presque dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dis... Y'a quelque chose entre Treize et Relen , chuchote Duo. Treize me semble bien galant, je le pensais pas ainsi...

- Ca t'ennuie qu'ils soient deux hommes... S'ils s'aiment ?

- Non, pas vraiment... Je suis dans le même cas...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, murmure Duo en se rapprochant davantage. Moi-aussi je suis amoureux d'un homme et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte."

Zechs sent Duo se rapprocher de lui. Sa présence, sa chaleur, ses bras qui se pose sur sa poitrine... Profitant de la semi-obscurité, Duo se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Zechs, trop surpris pour réagir dans un premier temps. Puis, il enlace le brun et approfondit leur baiser.

Duo se fond dans la sensation de bonheur. C'est comme un rêve qui se réaliserait... Il ne sait rien de Zechs, rien de son passé, mais il a envie d'être avec lui, envie de rester dans ses bras, envie de ne faire plus qu'un... Envie de le retrouver... Quel est cet étrange désir qui s'empare de lui ?

Enfin... Enfin, elle est là... Elle est différente, elle est un autre, un homme... Et pourtant... Ses lèvres si fermes, si sûres d'elles... Et cette langue en lui, farouche et déterminée, qui prend possession de lui, qui l'oblige à céder...

"- Oooh ! Vise-moi un peu ça, Treize ! Ils ne perdent pas de temps ces deux-là ! T'es sûr qu'ils se connaissaient pas avant ?"

Une torche braquée sur le couple enlacé le révèle au regard de Treize et Relen qui, inquiets de ne pas les voir à leur suite, avaient fait demi-tour pour les retrouver.

Légèrement gênés, les deux hommes se séparent et Duo reste muet, un peu intimidé en repensant au geste qu'il vient de faire. Mais la main de Zechs dans son dos le rassure. Peut-être est-ce le début d'une belle et grande histoire... Une de celles dont il rêvait étant enfant...

"- Sortons d'ici, déclare Treize. A moins que vous vouliez y dormir..."

La rougeur des deux hommes passe inaperçue dans l'ombre. Ils suivent Relen et Treize jusqu'à une ouverture dissimulée derrière une tenture noire. Ils passent le rideau et se retrouvent dans une grande salle silencieuse...

"- On dirait...

- Une église , s'étonne Duo.

- Oui... J'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup... Elle fut construite dans la roche..., ajoute Treize prêt à faire un exposé sur l'endroit.

- Mais pourquoi un passage jusqu'à votre base , interroge Duo.

- Je pense que c'est simple, Duo, intervient Zechs. Une église est bien le dernier endroit où l'on chercherait Treize Kushrenada...

- Oui, c'est vrai..., murmure Relen. En tout cas, c'est ingénieux..."

Duo fait quelques pas dans l'église. Elle est assez petite, ne pouvant certainement pas accueillir une centaine de fidèles. Les murs sont incrustés dans la roche et l'autel aussi est fait de pierre... Quelques peintures ornent le plafond, mais le temps les a imperceptiblement effacées... Il n'y a aucun tableau ou représentation de scènes divines. La seule statue présente, dans une petite alcôve, est faite de bois et représente un vieillard. Deux vitraux, sur les côtés de l'autel, apportent un semblant de lumière colorée qui rend l'endroit encore plus féerique...

Un escalier de pierre, construit dans une galerie, mène à la porte principale... Et le bénitier à l'entrée est lui-aussi incrusté dans la pierre...

"- Oui, c'est vraiment ingénieux, répète Relen."

Son regard est fixé sur la petite église. Il ne la distingue pas dans son ensemble, la nuit, bien qu'éclairée par la Lune, ne lui permet pas d'apprécier entièrement le spectacle.

Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Treize est venu le chercher.

"- Viens, il est temps de manger. Ce sera un repas de fortune, je suis...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Treize, ça ira, sourit Relen."

Les deux hommes quittent donc l'orée de la forêt avoisinant l'église et dans laquelle se cache un petit chalet bien planqué sous les arbres. Ils rejoignent l'endroit où se trouvent Zechs et Duo. Zechs a réussi à faire un petit feu de camp et la lueur des flammes montre soudain des taches rouges sur les vêtements de Treize comme il s'assoit près de Duo.

"- Tu es blessé , s'alarme aussitôt Relen.

- C'est rien, commence Treize.

- Il faut te soigner !"

Relen ne tient pas compte des protestations de Treize et l'entraîne dans le chalet pour le soigner.

Quand ils ressortent quelques instants plus tard, ils notent la position qu'ont choisi Zechs et Duo. Ils se sont assis l'un en face de l'autre par peur d'être trop près et de ne pas pouvoir échapper aux gestes douteux... Mais cette disposition a un énorme inconvénient : les deux hommes sont face à face et ils ne peuvent pas éviter de se regarder longuement, de plonger l'un en l'autre... De longs regards pleins de promesse et de tendresse...

"- Je savais pas qu'il pouvait être silencieux aussi longtemps , déclare Relen au bout de quelques instants en désignant Duo de la main.

- C'est normal, c'est le grand amour, murmure Treize à l'oreille de Relen.

- Vraiment, tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr...

- Et bien on va les réveiller !"

Relen se penche et agite la main devant le visage de Zechs.

"- Youhou ! Reviens parmi nous !

- Hein ?"

Relen s'assoit près de Zechs, lui prend le bras et se colle contre lui, à la grande surprise de Duo qui serre les poings de rage. Même en garçon, l'héritier du Royaume de Sank lui mène la vie dure ! Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Relen le prend de vitesse, s'adressant à Zechs.

"- Alors c'est lui mon futur beau-frère ?

- Que... Relen...

- J'espère que c'est un type bien !... Hein Duo, tu feras pas de mal à mon grand frère ?

- Ton... Ton grand frère ?

- Oui, s'exclame Relen en souriant. Tu as devant toi, Zechs Merquise de son vrai nom Milliardo Peacecraft et je suis son petit frère adoré !"

A ses mots, Relen s'appuie quelques secondes sur Zechs toujours un sourire aux lèvres... Puis il se redresse et menace Duo.

"- Donc t'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, sinon tu auras tout le Royaume de Sank aux trousses !"

Duo cligne des yeux plusieurs fois sous la surprise.

C'est à ce moment-là que Treize sort du chalet. Il y était parti chercher de quoi manger. Il porte un plateau dans une main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre. Lorsqu'il passe près de Relen, celui-ci lui prend la bouteille et boit une longue gorgée avant de la passer à Zechs tandis que Treize s'assoit avec eux.

"- C'est quoi , demande Zechs en désignant le contenu du plateau.

- Des brochettes à la viande et avec morceaux de poivrons...

- Tu en as avec raviolis 2 ?

- Non, je n'en avais pas en réserve ici...

- Bon, tant pis, fait Zechs en se servant. Celles-ci suffiront."

Le blond est presque aussitôt imité par Relen et Duo. Bientôt quatre brochettes cuisent gentiment dans le feu autour duquel sont installés les quatre hommes. Zechs annonce à Treize, qui n'était pas là lorsqu'ils en ont parlé, que Duo connaît son lien de parenté avec Relen.

"- A dire vrai, ce sont vos affaires, déclare Treize. Mais il y a peut-être autre chose qui risque de poser plus de problèmes...

- Quoi donc , demande Relen.

- Zechs et moi sommes amants."

Deux brochettes tombent simultanément dans les flammes.

"- Tu peux raquepéter ?

- QUOI , hurle Relen, sa voix dans les aigus par habitude."

Zechs lève les yeux au ciel. Treize aurait quand même pu annoncer cela plus délicatement. Relen se tourne vers son frère.

"- Est-ce que... c'est vrai ?

- Oui, soupire Zechs sans quitter Duo du regard. Mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour dire que c'est terminé entre nous.

- Vraiment , doute Relen."

Duo lit dans le regard de Zechs qu'il dit la vérité et que Treize n'a plus la moindre importance pour lui. Il tente discrètement, tout en suivant la discussion, de se rapprocher du plateau de brochettes. Cependant, personne ne voit son geste et Treize passe le plateau à Zechs.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre occupe mes pensées, explique Zechs en posant machinalement le plateau près de lui. Et je crois que Treize va vite m'oublier...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas...

- Tu n'as plus le choix, Treize. Relen t'aime et tu l'aimeras aussi. Moi, j'ai déjà un autre amour.. Depuis longtemps, éternellement..."

Les améthystes de Duo quittent les savoureuses brochettes pour se poser sur Zechs. Que raconte-t-il ?

"- Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Elle ne s'est peut-être pas réincarnée...

- Si... Je sais même qui elle est...

- Quoi ?"

Deux regards stupéfaits se tournent vers lui alors que Duo tente d'attraper une nouvelle brochette sans trop approcher Zechs. La proximité avec le blond est dangereuse...

"- Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu , continue Zechs.

- Non...

- Qui est-elle , demande Treize.

- C'est bizarre... Je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil, tout comme les autres... Quatre aussi vous a reconnu tout de suite...

- Que vient faire 04 dans cette histoire , interroge Treize.

- Il était l'un des nôtres sur la Lune...

- Quoi !

- Qui ?

- Il était... Enju...

- Enju , s'exclame Relen. Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'aurais reconnu !

- Il se trouve que je l'ai reconnu dès que je l'ai vu... Je crois que c'est à cause des pouvoirs que je possédais avant... J'étais assez puissant, cela explique peut-être pourquoi je peux reconnaître nos anciens amis...

- Mais Quatre ?

- Enju était télépathe... Son pouvoir s'est peut-être amplifié avec le temps...

- Est-ce qu'il en a retrouvé d'autres , questionne Treize sans paraître remarquer Duo qui se penche pour saisir une brochette du bout des doigt.

- Oui, déclare Zechs en insistant bien sur les mots. Il les a tous retrouvés."

Zechs laisse passer un silence avant de continuer. Il ne veut pas ajouter que lui-aussi a reconnu les autres scientifiques lunaires.

"- Mais... Mais... Alors il faut retrouver Quatre pour qu'il nous dise où ils sont , s'exclame Relen en se levant."

Zechs retient son frère par le bras et le fait se rasseoir.

"- Pour l'instant, il fait nuit. Nous ne verrons rien dans le noir, attendons demain..., conseille Treize.

- Mais si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Quatre...

- Dites-moi, commence Duo en tenant très fermement une brochette au-dessus des flammes, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous voulez faire à Quat-chan ?

- Nous ne voulons rien lui faire, le rassure Zechs.

- Juste lui poser quelques questions, ajoute Relen... J'ai hâte de savoir qui sont les autres...

- Expliquez-moi , demande Duo.

- Nous lui poserons des questions sur notre vie lunaire , s'enthousiasme Relen.

- Votre vie lunaire ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Tu t'en souviendras un jour Duo, quand tu seras réveillé, déclare doucement Zechs en fixant son regard dans les améthystes.

- Comment ça ?

- Attends Zechs, tu veux pas dire que..., commence Treize.

- C'est la vérité Treize, Duo était avec nous sur la Lune.

- Quoi ?"

Le regard de Relen se pose sur Duo, essayant de déterminer qui il était.

"- Qui était-il , demande finalement Treize.

- Il était..., commence Zechs.

- Qui , s'impatiente Relen."

Mais Zechs ne répond pas tout de suite, il accroche l'attention de Duo en le fixant sérieusement. Le brun à la longue tresse ne peut le quitter des yeux. Zechs s'adresse alors doucement à lui.

"- Il faut que tu saches, Duo... Dans une autre vie, tu étais avec nous sur la Lune... Tu es Mokuren."

Relen et Treize fixe alors Duo comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Il n'y a apparemment aucune ressemblance entre Duo et Mokuren. Zechs ne se serait-il pas trompé. La réponse de Duo les déstabilise...

"- C'est quoi Mokuren ? Ca se mange ?"3

* * *

1 Ou bien : _Le chapitre des brochettes_...

2 Tout ça à cause des raviolis de Fei-chan...

3 Pardon... Mais j'ai pas pu résister...


End file.
